The Colors In Hell
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: <html><head></head>*ON HOLD UNTIL IN THE MOMENT IS COMPLETE* After meeting the cabin survivors, Clementine has always had a bad relationship with Nick. What happens after Nick loses his uncle, Pete? Some things will happen, some people will die, but will there be a difference between Clem and Nick? I suck with summaries! Rated T for language. My OC, Joy, will be in this story. Hope y'all like it!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello peeps! Thanks for clicking on my Click story! No, I did not just make a pun there. If you haven't checked out my Cluke story and/or my one-shot, please do so! In this story, Clementine is, like the other one, 18. Don't judge, I don't really care about her age. This story will be told from Clementine's point of view, with a few exceptions here and there. Hope y'all like it!

Nick and I burst through the woods together. After his uncle, Pete, got bit, walkers attacked us.

Flashback

"_ARGH!" Pete yelled from the side of the river. "Pete!" Nick called from the other side. Pete shot a walker that was crawling towards him. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Pete insisted. "Just… just lost my footing!" Then he muttered, "Dammit, Goddammit!" I noticed a gapping bite on his ankle. I widened my eyes in shock._

"_S**t, lurkers!" Nick called. The two men yelled from opposite sides of the river._

"_I'm outta ammo!"_

"_Come this way!"_

"_Son of a b**ch. Dammit! You get you're a**es over here! Both of you!"_

"_I'll cover you!"_

"_Get over here, goddammit!"_

"_Can't you listen to me once? Just one time? I've got ammo!"_

_I had to make a choice. Pete or Nick? Pete trusted me since I first came to the group last month. When the whole group thought I was bit, he believed me and actually defended me when I stole from them. The only other people in the group that I knew really trusted me was Luke, Sarah, and Joy._

_Nick on the other hand, nearly shot me when we first met. He apologized, but that's where it ends. Nick's always been so hostile towards me, I didn't think he really trusted me. Strangely though, I actually cared for him,(not in that way) I understood he had a temper and everything he's been through. I generally felt sorry for him, and I trusted him. It's been a month now and he still doesn't like me._

_I looked over at Pete, I was about to run to run to him, but froze. Pete was bit, I couldn't save him. I knew Nick was gonna kill me because of what I was gonna do. I blinked back my tears, turned, and sprinted for Nick._

_Nick turned to me, shocked. "NICK!" Pete screamed. He tripped and fell, Pete was beginning to get devoured by the rest of the walkers. "No!" Nick snapped. I cried, "We have to go!" Nick looked at me with a death glare, "You coulda saved him! How could you just leave him!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Look!" I yelled, pointing to an abandoned shed. Nick nodded, grabbed my arm, and we sprinted for it. We burst inside and braced ourselves against the doors. The walkers pounded to get at us. I looked around, "I'll hold it, Nick! Go find something!" Nick looked at me as I threw myself against the handles. He ran and grabbed a crowbar, sticking it between the handles. We backed away from the as the walkers failed to get in.

Nick fell into an old lounge chair and glared at me, "Why'd you leave my uncle?" I sighed, "Pete got bit." Nick's face fell, I sighed and began to search the place. Nick reminded silent, he just needed his space. I moved some plywood to reveal jars of something. Nick glanced at me, "What is that stuff? Lemmie see." I opened it and smelled it. I winced at its strong smell. I handed it to Nick and muttered, "It's either booze or piss." Nick rolled his eyes and took it.

Nick took a whiff and a sip. He pounded his fist on the table and said, "Whiskey." I set my backpack on the ground, "What do we do now?" Nick glared at me, "You should know, you seem really good at improvising." MY face felt hot, I clenched my fists in anger. I grit my teeth, then suddenly, I began to yell.

"You know what, no! I've been trying to be nice to you, Nick! For the past month!" Nick's eyes widened at my sudden outburst. I kept yelling, "I'm sorry about Pete. Okay, I cared about Pete. And I do care about you, Luke, Joy, EVERYBODY!" I felt kinda bad, but I didn't stop, "But ever since I got here, Nick, you've gone out of your way to be a f***ing a** to me! You really hate me, don't you."

I was on the verge of tears, I stormed over the corner, and curled into a ball. I pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my backpack and lit one up. Nick stared at me in disbelief, "Clem-," I hid my face in my knees, "F**k you, Nick! Leave me alone!" I finished smoking, and began to quietly cry into my knees. Nick left me alone, and I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N Okay people, please don't get on me for making Clementine smoke in this story. I don't support smoking, I would NEVER smoke, and do NOT take this as a suggestion to smoke EVER! I don't know why I put it in there, I just did, so don't judge me. Another thing, YES, I am putting my OC Joy in this. For those of you that don't know, she was in my Cluke story with her best friend, Faith (Faith won't be in this, sorry), and Joy plays as Nick's 19-year-old sister. I am all open to suggestion, OC's would be great! Hope you like this story! I know it's only the first chapter, but there are many more to come. Special thanks to Emilyrose 727 for agreeing to help me with this, her suggestions will be later in the story. Go check her out right now! I'm sorry for a short chapter, the next one should be longer. Take luck! Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey peeps! Thanks for all your support! I know the first chapter was kinda boring. It might be kinda boring for a while. Trust me, once we REALLY get into the romance, this story will really kick off. Yes, this chapter will have SOME sparks. Alright stop resume lime, no, reasoning dime, NO! Review time! (Got it!)

**Kristal-Dynamite: I'm glad you love this! I will continue as fast as I can, I still got school (Im on fall break tho) to worry about. Age 13, and I'm in THREE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSES! Gawd! I'm actually new to writing, even though my Cluke story has been going very smooth. Hope to see more of your reviews!**

**Emilyrose727: Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can deal with your kindness before I explode! I'm glad little Clemmy smoking isn't bothering you. Never fear! A longer chapter is here! (I think)**

**GoldenEnderHawk: Awww! That really touched me! It's funny how to all of you guys, my stories are good, but my titles are cheesy, and my summaries suck! 'Take luck,' so you know Brian Regan? I love him!**

**Alrighty, let's get back to this story!**

I woke up to the sound of smashing glass. Once my eyes popped, I saw Nick throwing jars of whiskey at the wall. The smashing was loud, startling, unnecessarily annoying! I stormed over to Nick, he paid no attention to me. I snapped, "Stop it, you're scaring me!" He threw another jar at the wall. I stepped in the way as Nick picked up another jar. He drew his hand back, glaring at me. I refused to move, so Nick sighed and put his hand down.

"I had to kill my mom," he muttered. My face lost its menacing glare, I stared at him, shocked. Nick shrugged, "Sounds weird when I say it out loud, huh?" I crouched down in front of him. "Luke always used to push me, I never wanted to go into business with him," he groaned, staring at the jar in his hand. "I remember when he sold me on it. His big plan, some f***ing plan!"

I knew Luke and Nick were friends, but I never knew they knew each other before the apocalypse. Let alone were in business together! "And?" I asked. Nick shrugged again, "After six months, we were flat broke. But I didn't care, we were havin' fun." He paused, "I wish I was like him. I wish I could just keep movin' all the time. I'm just not…built like that." I scooted closer at him, he averted his eyes, "Everyone I grew up with, it all…happened to them." His face was showing an unreadable emotion, he finally looked at me, "And now, it's gonna happen to us."

I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. "We'll make it," I assured him. He rolled his eyes, "Bulls**t." I scooted even closet to him, keeping a straight face. "Nick, look at me," I ordered him. He frowned and stared to his right. I glared at him, grabbed his face, and made him face me. I snapped, "I said, look at me!" Our eyes met, fierce on fearful.

My fingernails dug into his chin a little. I refused to let him say that. "You're not the only human who's lost people, Nick!" I snapped. "I've lost my parents, friends, and my foster father, Lee! Have I given up yet? Grow up, Nick! You may not move on fast, but you've got to try!" He glared at me, I didn't want to say what I was about to say, but I had no other way to get through to him.

"What would Joy say right now!?" I saw his face change from anger to depression. Joy was Nick's little sister, I've never seen Nick love something or someone more than he loved her. She was probably worried sick about us.

I let him go and softened my face, "We'll make it." When his eyes struck mine again, I saw something different. I saw fear, regret, and sorrow. But I also saw beauty, tranquility, and hope. The ice in his eyes began to sparkle at me, I almost lost track of what I was doing. Nick smiled the slightest bit, "I'm sorry. For what I did the other day. I was really being a d*ck. I didn't mean it." I gave him a nod, "I know, it's okay." He shook his head, "No, it's not. I've never seen you yell like that, or cry! That was my fault." I looked down, "Yeah, I kinda lost it, but don't go blaming yourself."

He smiled, "You should know, I don't hate you. It's just…" "Yeah?" I asked, for some reason, I was hoping for a certain answer. Nick shrugged, "I've always trusted you, Clem. I'm just afraid that if… I become to close to ya, I've just given the world another to take." I looked down, "I know what that's like. I keep becoming close to someone, then I somehow end up getting them killed."

Nick shifted a bit, "Every damn day, I was afraid I would lose Joy, Luke, Pete, or just ANYONE that day. It's as if ever few months, one gets picked off. Mom, Dad, Pete…" "What exactly happened to your parents?" I asked. "I'll tell you another day."

I stood up and went to check outside, "The walkers seemed to have cleared out, we should go." Nick hesitated, "Are you sure?" I nodded, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Come on, Nick. Think of how worried she must be," I tempted. He nodded, "Now look, if we get separated, cabin's only half a mile from here, ya can't miss it. I smiled, "Let's go!" He grabbed my arm, "Wait." I turned to face him, his pretty eyes met mine. _Wait, did I just think he had pretty eyes? _He frowned a bit, "Promise me you'll watch out for Joy, if we really do get separated, and if ya can't find me?" I shook my head, "We WON'T get separated.

Nick gave me a serious look, I said, "I promise." We began to sneak outside, when a walker nearly pounced on me. Nick smashed it with the empty jar in his hand, snapping, "HA, f**k you, motherf***er!" Of course, the noise attracted some attention, now walkers surrounded us. Nick looked around for a second, than ran, "Hey! Over here!" He began to wave his arms in the air, and he called out to the walkers, "Come one you f**ks! Look at me!" Once the walkers noticed him, he turned to me, "Get the f**k outta here!"

I shook my head and burst towards him. I grabbed his arm and pulled, only to have shove me away. "I said get the f**k outta here!" Nick snapped. I yelled and grabbed him arm again, "I'm not leaving you behind! C'mon, Nick!" Knowing I wasn't gonna listen to him, Nick groaned and let me pull him away. We burst through the woods, cursing under our breathes.

After a short while, Nick had led us back to the cabin. We stopped and took a breath before Nick turned to me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, you?" "Yeah," he glared at me, "I told you to run." I crossed my arms, "I told youwe weren't gonna get separated. And you're welcome for saving you're a**!" Nick rolled his eyes, "Thanks, you stubborn little kid." I glared at him, "Call me a kid. One. More. Time." Nick put his hands up and smirked, "I was just kiddin'… kid." I punched his shoulder, "A**hole."

**A/N AW! There arguing over each other's safety! That's actually what I see in a Click relationship. The two would argue about the other person's well-being, without even knowing it! I could REALLY use some OCs, I like using them in my stories. I hope y'all like this chapter, I know I updated at midnight (literally), but it's worth it for you guys! I know this is still kinda boring, I just really need to get into this story, trust me, things get REALLY interesting when this romance heats up. NO! My stories are NOT gonna be dirty! Romance for a reason! Okay, please leave a review, my back really hurts from sitting in a car, and laying out whenever I write, it REALLY does help! Love all ya to the bone! Take Luck! (And care!) Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday. My BFF and I were beaching all day! I make no promise on a longer or less boring chapter this time. Honestly, I do not have any sort of plan for this chapter! I'm just writing as I go, this is called… ULTIMATE IMPROVISING! But first, STOP! Review (Hammer) time!**

**Emilyrose727: SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME SOMETIME SOON! 333 (BTW, she's batman!)**

**Kristal-Dynamite: Awwww, you're so sweet! Well, I can tell you the romance WILL progress, not sure it will be shown in this chapter, tho. SORRY!**

**Someonefromnowhere: That name just… IT GETS ME EVERY TIME MAN! I'm glad the start was good enough for you. Even though it was a little boring.**

**Lady Mac 13: I have a friend who is a great artist, but she sucks at writing. I checked out your stories. I was all like, "Wow, I think you could be a great writer, you just need some help." So I sent you some, another person who likes my stories always gives me good ideas. Correction, SHAMZING ideas! I asked if they would PM you some ideas, I can see a bright future for you!**

**Alright, let's get into the story again!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nick and I walked up to the door of the cabin. He reached for the doorknob, only to have it swing open before he could touch it. It revealed Joy, her freckled face stained with tears. She squealed, "NICK! CLEM!" She leaped into her brother's arms, squeezing him tightly. He swung her in the air, I could think they were having a contest on who could squeeze the s**t out of the other person more! Rebecca and Carlos were at the door. Carlos's facial expression seemed to never change, or show any actual emotion. Rebecca and I have made our peace, and we were ever so slowly getting used to each other.<p>

Joy released Nick and looked around, she snipped, "Where the hell's Pete?" Nick's face suddenly dropped, he muttered, "He…" Joy understood automatically, "No… Oh God." He pulled Joy into another hug; she sniffed as tears fell from her eyes again. I looked down, automatically feeling guilty again. I looked up at Carlos and Rebecca. Carlos looked a bit confused, "Luke's not with you?" Rebecca looked freaked out, "Where's Alvin!" I glanced down, "Walkers attacked us, and… Pete got bit. Nick and I are fine, but we didn't see… Luke and Alvin? They aren't here?"

Carlos nodded Rebecca stormed over to me, "Where were you, where were you exactly?" I tried to stay calm, the only, currently, non-freaking-out people I trusted weren't even here! Dammit! Rebecca turned to Carlos, "We gotta go!" "Just hold on a minute!" Carlos protested. Rebecca glared at snapped and him, "My husband is still out there! GET. THE. GUNS!" I tried not to laugh; the delivery of that line was kinda funny. Zombie apocalypse people don't judge me. **(Ragegamingvideos reference, I will make tons of these!) **

Carlos ran inside to 'GET. THE. GUNS!' Rebecca turned away from me, "Luke and Alvin went out looking for you, I told them not to go!" I heard her mumble, "Dammit Luke!" Suddenly, I heard a call from the woods, "Hey! I heard that!" I saw Luke and Alvin run to us from the woods. I have become SUPER close to Luke, and I am… was… SUPER close to Pete too. So yeah. I jogged over to him and quickly hugged him. He joked, "Good to see you're okay, Clemmy-Cloo." I pulled away and him, I absolutely DISBISED the nickname he gave me! I preferred it when Nick called me, 'kid'!

Rebecca walked over and hugged Alvin, Luke looked at Nick, hugging a sobbing Joy. He walked over, "What's wrong with her? Pete…?" He realized right away, then gave Joy an awkward pat on the head, "I'm sorry guys." Carlos appeared at the door with a rifle and a handgun. He smiled slightly, setting them on the table. He motioned us inside, Joy kinda lingered behind a bit. Once we were inside, Alvin blurted out, "We found Carver!"

Carlos's eyes widened, "What?!" Rebecca joined in, "What did you say?!" I have heard bits and pieces about Carver, from Pete. I knew he was a bad dude, and he was after the group because they escaped his camp, but I knew nothing else. I pointed, "Is he coming this way?" Luke looked concerned, "Alvin dropped his pocket knife when we ran, we went back to get it, but it was gone. I don't know if he knows we're HERE, but that we're in the air. We can't stay." Carlos nodded, "Yeah, anywhere but here. We should probably head to the mountains maybe." He nodded, "Yeah, everyone pack up, let's hit the road."

Everything seemed like a blur from here, it was all to fast! I felt someone grab my arm gently. I heard Nick say, "C'mon, Clem." Nick and I were forced to share a room, Joy was with Sarah, the other girl in my group. I've probably spent most of my time with her. If I wasn't with Luke or Pete, I was with Sarah, and sometimes Joy. Luke slept by himself, same with Carlos. And, of course, Rebecca and Alvin shared. Nick's room was the only room with a spare bed, which I had to take. I tried hard not to feel awkward, sleeping on a mattress on the floor while Nick slept in his bed, but it really was.

He took me upstairs, I was trying to wrap my head around the situation. I pulled away a bit, rubbing my temples, "Slow down, Nick!" He glared at me a bit, "Move it!" My head sprung up and I growled at him, "Excuse me! I'm a human too! Let me grab hold of what's going on! Jesus Christ! I may be tough, but I need my rest too!" Nick shook his head, as if snapping back to reality, the room was empty, so it wasn't that weird to see us talking. Nick NEVER talks to me!

He scratched the back of his head, "Oh, sorry. I just kinda forgot. Ya know?" I raised my eyebrows, "Forgot what?" He mumbled, "That you're capable of being hurt." **(Divergent reference, again) **I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment, or an insult. By the way he looked at me, it sounded like a compliment. I shrugged, "Let's go."

We were grabbing all our supplies and shoved them into backpacks. I suddenly said, "What did Rebecca mean when she said, 'I told them not to go!'?" Nick looked up at me, "She was just concerned for her husband's safety. She wouldn't want to leave you behind." The next words he said shocked me, I wasn't quite sure I heard him right! "I wouldn't leave you behind." I tried not to show any surprised expressions, but they seemed to force their way onto my face.

Nick's eyes widened as her realized what he just said, "Oh s**t! I just said that out loud didn't I." I decided to NOT make it awkward, "Can't blame you, I am quite awesome!" Nick joked a little back, "We'll see if THAT changes any time soon!" I threw a pillow at him, laughing, "You jacka**." We were both laughed, I ignored the fact that it was NICK I was laughing with.

Once we had our stuff together, we jogged out of the house. No f**ks given, it made me want to laugh again! We all seemed to walk in groups. From front to back, it went like this: Carlos and (a slightly confused) Sarah, me and Luke, Alvin and Rebecca, then Nick and Joy. I walked a little bit closer to Luke. He turned to me, "What happened after… ya know." I hesitated, but gave him the sob story of Pete and of how I yelled at Nick, twice. I left out my strange, TEMPORARY, attraction I had on Nick while in that cellar, but I did tell him about the conversation we had, and how Nick tried to make me leave him and blah, blah, blah! I noticed Luke smirk a bit and look back at Nick, who paid no attention to us.

Joy seemed to have dried up and was walking with a blank expression. Joy and Nick were what was left of their family. I knew Joy moves on relatively fast, but EVERYONE has a breaking point. Where was hers? I'll have to talk to her later about it. I looked at Rebecca's large stomach, I remember when we first met. I had blackmailed her, I felt super guilty about that.

"_Whose baby is it?"  
><em>

"_Excuse me?"  
><em>

"_If it's not Alvin's, whose is it?"_

"_You shut your f***in mouth!"_

"_You should probably think about being nicer to me. That's just my kind advice."_

I still haven't apologized to her, I will, I swear I will! It's just been so hard right now. Tears began to form, I felt one fall to my cheek. Luke clearly noticed it, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He could see I wasn't in the mood to talk. He draped his arm around me, comforting me as I walked. I looked back at Nick, he did see us. He had no clear expression on his face. Was he…_jealous?_ I turned back and walked closer to Luke. I tried not to laugh, again. Why was everything just so goddamn complicated!?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, I went with the flow on this chapter. Okay, I'm super freaking tired so don't judge if this chapter wasn't that great! Okay, THIS WASN'T PLANNED OUT! Gawd, I'm gonna go to bed now! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I'll try and update In The Moment tomorrow. I'm just blanking out with ALL stories! I COULD REALLY USE SOME SUGGESTIONS AND OCS! Take Luck! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey y'all! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I see such amazing reviews by people titled guest. I'm not asking you to get an account, but I am asking you to come up with a name to use besides, 'guest'. Before I was PeanutFangirl, I was Randomfangirl. Please do so, I want to give y'all a proper thanks! So yeah, I had two people by the name of guest, thank both of you for your kind review! I honestly don't know what to say, all of you guys are so kind and warming I may just explode AGAIN! I have one review to point out**!

**Emilyrose727: YEAH AND I'M ROBIN! I didn't expect to make a longer chapter, I just did so… Yay me! I'm super glad you're loving my story and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your shout out to my story! Everyone, if you haven't, go check her stories, her Click is called, 'The Ass End Of This World' it IS complete, but she working on a sequel! 'From Here on Out' I just LOVE this girl!**

**Special thanks and a shout out to Kiwipunch99! Her Cluke fanfiction, 'Always lost, but never alone' was the VERY first Cluke fanfiction I have ever read, and I still read it, and I just LOVE it! Thank you so much for the shout out you gave me and Emilyrose727! Keep up the great work and rock on! #Cluke4lyfe!**

**Alright, done with the thank yous and shout outs! Lets get back to walking some dead!  
><strong>

**(Five days later!)**

Things between Nick and me have strangely grown. We have become good friends, he has been open to me, as I've been to him! Luke will constantly tease me, saying stuff like, 'Looks like Nick found a new Joy.' I could tell Joy didn't mind me, we were okay friends. She spent most of her time with Nick. Nick seemed a good bit depressed over Pete. Joy was too, but she was calm and relaxed about it.

Like I said, Joy's good at moving on, but she never takes this whole world seriously. She knows stuff like how to shoot a gun, she's not a bad hunter, she's quite when she needs to be, and she's incredibly fast! Not to mention a parkour show-off. But she wears stuff like sweat pants, she never cuts her hair **(Long , straight, blond.)** She seems to treat everything like it doesn't exist until the going gets tough.

Sarah on the other hand was just very clueless about this world. I've tried to talk Carlos into teaching her how to survive, but he just won't take it. I don't think it's the best thing, but I do understand. Sarah is the most innocent and sweet girl I've ever met, I enjoyed every bit of time I spent with her. She's a very observant girl, which is an advantage. Her eyesight might not be the best, but she has ears like a bat! She and Joy make a great team in this kinda stuff. Joy was a carrot addict when she was a kid, that's what Nick told me anyway, so her eyesight was the best in the group. If Joy couldn't see any walkers, and Sarah couldn't hear any walkers, there were no walkers.

The ages groups went in this order, Sarah **(15) **,Me **(18)** ,Joy **(19)**, Nick **(24)**, Luke **(26)**, Rebecca **(31)**,Alvin **(33)**, Carlos **(37)**,and when Pete was alive **(45)**. We all kinda had our own 'role' in the group. Like I said, Joy and Sarah were the most observant, I was usually the one with the combat, since I was best with a gun. Carlos of course was the smartest guy in the group, not to mention a doctor. Luke was our leader. Nick usually kept watch. Rebecca was cut a break, but usually was good when it came to searching places. Alvin took her job until her baby was here, but he was the best at negotiating in the group.

I sat on a log next to Joy and Sarah. "Hey Clem!" Sarah greeted. I gave her a wave before sitting next to her. Joy raised her eyebrow, "I thought you were going hunting with Luke." I shook my head, "We found a lot of meat last time, plus, my leg still ain't doing so hot." That was true. Luke and I did most of the hunting, but last time we got lots of squirrels and a few deer. We were both carrying so much meat I tripped over a root. My foot had totally got caught in it and ended up spraining my ankle. Luke left all our meat in the woods and hoped nothing would take and/or eat it, so he could carry me back to Carlos. Nick seemed actually, a bit freaked out!

When Luke had brought the meat back, unharmed, we declared it would last us a good long while. As in, three days. But I wasn't allowed to hunt for at least five weeks. I was still in combat position, just couldn't be to extreme for a while. Sarah smiled, "Okay, cool. I wanted to talk to you." I smiled a bit, "About?" Sarah giggled and announced, "I wanna learn how to use a gun!" My eyes widened, Joy began to laugh. I noticed Carlos glaring, "No."

Joy, for some reason, was good at convincing. She gave Carlos puppy eyes, "Common Carlos! Please? We won't let her hurt herself!" Carlos shook his head and crossed his arms, "I said no." Lucky for us, Carlos was the most stubborn person on Earth **(I should know, I'm pretty stubborn too)**. I looked over at Alvin for help, Alvin could talk anyone into anything. He nodded, "It's best if Sarah learns, she'll have a WAY better shot out here." Carlos and Alvin talked for a second before he gave in. Carlos pulled out a pistol and emptied it. Then, he handed it to me. He said sharply, "Sarah is not allowed to practice with a loaded gun yet. You guys have half an hour." I nodded and took the gun, "Yeah, okay. C'mon guys!"

Joy, Sarah, and I ran through the woods. We found a small clearing while I pulled the trigger while aiming at the ground. I wanted to make sure it really was empty and safe, because the plan we had was stupid, but it was gonna work. **(WARNING: Don't try this at home! This is something these girls shouldn't even be doing!) **Joy ran ahead a bit then turned to face us. I was talking to Sarah, prepping her.

"Alright Sarah, guns have a lot more of a kick. When you pull the trigger, you will feel a good kick, but it's worse when it's actually loaded. Not to mention, louder. You're going to stand like this." I held the empty gun and aimed straight, my arms slightly flexed, and my back almost straight. Sarah copied my stance after I gave her the gun. She complained, "It's really heavy." I shrugged, "Yeah, I know. You'll get stronger though."

"Now, Sarah, you're gonna aim for Joy. For the first half, we'll pretend she's a walker. When it's a walker, ALWAYS aim for the head!" Sarah aimed for Joy, "Here we go." She pulled the trigger then jumped back, "Ow!" Joy held her hand a bit above her head, "It would've hit right here!" I rolled my eyes, then comforted Sarah. She scowled, "My hands hurt!" I teased her, "You're the one who wanted to do this!" Joy snickered, "C'mon Sarah! I'm a lurker, I'm coming to eat ya!" She stuck her arms out and began to loudly moan as she shuffled in small circles. Sarah and I burst into laughter.

I gave Sarah a small pat on the shoulder, "Don't squeezed the trigger to hard and/or to fast. I trick I learned was to take a breath before pulling the trigger." She then sucked in a large breath, Joy began to crack up. I shook my head, "Not that big, just a small one, right before you fire." Sarah obeyed me and pulled it again. Joy held her hand close to her ear, "Right here, close!" Sarah did a few more rounds, it took a few to actually hit Joy's head. We both praised her.

I continued, "Alright, walker session over. We're gonna work on someone that's trying to hurt you. This time, instead of Joy standing there, she's gonna run at you, you need to shoot her in the head or body. A good place to aim is for the knee. Take out a knee, she can't run, therefore, she can't get to ya. Best places for killing, chest, stomach, and head. Other placed will slow them down, but remember those are the best places to aim." Sarah nodded, "Okay, okay I got this."

Joy backed up, then she charged at Sarah. Being the fast girl she is, Joy could get to Sarah quickly, so Sarah had to act fast. She freaked out them pulled the trigger. Joy froze and grabbed her shoulder, "Barley skimmed it, try again Sarah." I comforted the frightened girl, "Don't worry, if Joy gets to you she won't actually hurt you. This is just practice. And I highly doubt there are bandits as fast as she is, so if you practice with her, you'll have the advantage.

Sarah practiced, it took longer. She hit Joy in the shoulder twice, got her side once, her stomach countless amounts of times, her knees a few times, her chest almost as much as her stomach, and her head about seven times. I was proud of Sarah, she learned fast. I hugged her, "Well done Sarah! I'm super impressed!" Joy nodded, "Yeah, you killed me so much I might actually die a death." We all began to laugh, then walked back to camp, my arm draped around Sarah's shoulder.

When we got back, Joy took Sarah to go brag to Carlos. I walked up to Nick, "Hey!" He smiled, "Heard you took Sarah to shoot a bit." I nodded and sat next to him, "Yep, she did, surprisingly, good! She picked up fast, I think Joy was having fun too." Nick raised his eyebrow, "How?" I suddenly realized Nick would kill me if he found out Sarah got practice by shooting at Joy. I shrugged, "She cracked a bunch of jokes I guess." That wasn't totally a lie, she did hobble around like a walker.

Nick laughed, "Go figure!" I scooted a bit closer to him, "How does she stay so calm, and… happy? I mean, it really seems to go with her name, full of joy." Nick nodded, "Yeah, I know. Joy… has her own technique for dealing with the s**t the world gives her." I saw his smile drop a bit, I looked away, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's not my business anyway." Nick shrugged, "She pretends this whole world is like a horror game, like she loads a gun and just kills any threats easy. It makes life easier for her. It helps because in video games, Joy doesn't take or give any s**t, she makes it so easy."

I thought about that, this whole world, a video game? I couldn't imagine it being that easy. I mean, yes, there was a 'Game Over' but that was easier to take. Maybe that's how she gets over deaths easily, just pretends that person got their 'Game Over'. I sighed, "It's gonna get her killed at some point." Nick sat up automatically, "Don't talk like that! Her method works for her, she's still alive! She's not gonna die!" I held my hands up, "I'm sorry, Nick."

He looked at his feet, I scooted even closer, "Can I ask you something." Nick mumbled, "Well, you just did." I rolled my eyes, "How are you doing… about Pete?" Nick really looked like he was gonna burst into tears, "I miss him so much, why couldn't have I been better? I never got to say goodbye!" I felt kinda awkward, put my arm around him, "It's okay, Nick. It's okay." I felt him hug me back. It was just a friendly hug, until neither of us pulled apart. I inhaled his scent, smoke and pinecones. A strange mix made a comforting smell. I lingered there until I heard a voice.

"Alright you two, stop cuddling and let's go!" Luke smirked with Joy nearby. Nick and I pulled apart and awkwardly stared away form each other. Luke laughed, "Holy s**t Nick! I never knew you could blush, you look like a goddamn cherry!" Nick glared at him, "F**k off, man!" Sarah raised her eyebrows, "Clementine, why is your face pink?" Everyone began to laugh, beside me, Sarah, and Nick.

We stood up and continued our way. I started walking by Luke, but he kept shooting me smirks. I rolled my eyes and slowed down so I was walking by Sarah. She asked me again, "Why was your face pink?" I shrugged, "I don't know, Sarah. I just don't know."

**A/N Okay, I'm writing this in the car and I won't post it till I get home. I might get a few more chapters of this and In The Moment done too. Let's hope I don't get too lazy! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, working on another chapter for this story. Still in the car so it will be like an insta-upload. I'm trying knock out two chapters for The Colors In Hell and In The Moment. If I finish, (because each chapter takes me about an hour and a half) I will indeed keep writing if I'm not too tired. Since this chapter will go up right after the previous, I HAVE NO NEW REVIEWS! Oh well!**

**Back to the story!**

We were all crossing a bridge together; I would occasionally glance back at Nick. I had caught back up with Luke, who quit the smirking. Thank God! There was nothing going on between me and Nick, right? I mean, we were just friends. I don't really understand this kinda stuff. I mean, I was like, twelve, when the apocalypse hit! I wouldn't understand feelings towards a person. Not lots of people in my group knew. Rebecca and Alvin knew, but I wasn't totally close to them. Joy knew, I think she had a boyfriend when this happened, but I wasn't really comfortable talking to her about it. Pete knew, and I WAS comfortable talking to him about it, but he was dead now.

Nick walked ahead of us; either to be alone, or to get a good look ahead. I dragged behind a bit; I needed time to think for myself. I heard a voice say, "You okay, Clem?" I looked up to see Alvin walking next to me. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just…lost in thought I guess." Alvin shifted a bit, and then awkwardly said, "You wanna…talk about it?" I shrugged; I never talked to Alvin often, "I don't understand people. I mean like, what makes a person special to you? I wanted to talk to Pete about it. I mean, he's the only person I felt I could talk to him about it. I mean, you and Rebecca, ya know. You guys are gonna be parents soon. If I remember correctly, Joy was also in a relationship!"

Alvin shrugged, "There's a difference for different people. If you mean what I think you're saying, people don't know who they will fall for until they actually do." I shrugged, "It's not just that, special people in general." Alvin smiled a bit, "We all know what it's like. Just in different ways. We all love each other in different ways. You might think it between me and Bec or Joy and her guy, but it's not just that. You see, Nick loves Joy too, she loves him, brother and sister. Carlos and Sarah love each other, it's father and daughter! Or it can be just…friends. Like Luke and Nick. There are so many ways you make a person special, you notice them when they come."

I would have never expected Alvin to say something like that! It was strange, I knew I could love my parents, friends, but this was different. A person could be in a different place than you think. I could love a person like a friend, when really there like a brother or sister. I could love someone like a sibling, when really, it's stronger than that. I didn't want to ask what it was like to be, in love, with someone. I didn't know, I understood people better now, but I still had lots to learn. I smiled, "Thanks, Alvin." He gave me a smile in return.

"HOLD IT A**HOLE!" I heard Nick snap. We all ran forward to see a man holding a rifle. Luke got in between them fast, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it guys!" The man was short, and wearing a gray hoodie. He had short black hair and a small black mustache. He snipped, "What do you people want?" I stepped up, "We're just looking for a place to stay the night. We don't want any trouble." The man softened, "Oh! Well then, my group and I have plenty of room back on that mountain! You're more than welcome to stay with us." Luke raised his eyebrow, "Well that's awful nice of ya, what's the catch?" The man shrugged, "No catch, besides, we have plenty of food."

I decided to play nice, "Thank you, mister…?" He smiled, "Matthew, my name's Matthew." I smiled back, "Nice to meet you Matthew, I'm Clementine. This is Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, Joy, Alvin, and Rebecca." He looked at all of us, Nick put his gun down, but still had a cautious frown. Everyone did besides me, Alvin, Sarah, and Joy. Matthew led us over to a station over on the other side. He stopped us for a second, "You guys should rest for a bit, I got some extra food in here, just give me a second."

Nick sat on a nearby bench. Luke, Carlos, and Joy were talking in the distance. Rebecca and Alvin sat on a log, with Sarah at their feet. I was about to go sit by Sarah, when I saw Nick place his head in his hands. I sighed and went to sit by him. "You okay?" I asked. He shrugged, "Just wishin' the first thing I did wasn't drawing a gun on that guy." I laughed a little, "Well, you didn't pull the trigger. I'll bet he's pretty glad you didn't." Nick nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." I could tell he didn't agree.

"You were trying to protect us. Don't forget he drew back on you. You're not a bad guy Nick, you seem to be good with kids too." He suddenly whipped his head to stare at me, "WHAT! Since when am I good with kids?" I looked over at Joy, "She turned out good, didn't she." Nick fake-scowled, "Joy? Hell no!" We both laughed, Sarah turned to smirk at us. Can't fool Sarah's ears, it's pretty impossible.

Nick stared at me, I stared back. I was confused, why didn't I feel awkward? Nick lightly touched my hat, "Where did you get this?" My smile dropped, "It's a long story." Nick scooted closer to me, "I've got time." I smirked, "You just have to know don't ya?" He nodded, "Yup!" I shoved him playfully, then began my sob story.

"When I was twelve, close to when this all started, my parents told me they were going to Savannah for a week. I had school, so I couldn't go. They were gonna leave me with my babysitter, Sandra. I was upset I couldn't go, so my dad gave me his favorite hat to wear while they were gone. Then, all this happened. This hat became the one thing that reminded my parents. When I lost it once, my foster father and savior, Lee, promised me he'd find it. Which he did, people tried to steal it from me. Some of those people… tried to hurt me so they could get it. I…killed some people because I needed it more than ever. It's become like, THE most important thing to me. It gives me hope, it gives me the will to live."

Nick's eyes widened at my story, I felt tears began to leak from my eyes. He stammered, "I…just…wow. I'm so sorry I asked about it!" I shook my head, "It's always better to get this stuff out in the open, don't be sorry." I almost wanted to hug him. His pretty blue eyes where shining on me. _Wait, did I just think- aw f**k it!_ He and I stared for a minute, I blinked at him. He laughed and pointed at me, "HA! I win!" I rolled my eyes, "You never said we were having a staring contest, Nick." He shrugged, "Never said there were any rules on DECLARING a staring contest!" I frowned, "Probably because it's basic knowledge."

We stared again, Nick grinned, "Enjoying the view?" I blushed a little, "Are you?" He shrugged back, "Maybe." "That's why you're constantly staring at me!" I announced. He scratched the back of his head, turning the lightest shade of pink. I laughed and pointed at him, "Nick, you look like bubblegum!" He began to smack his lips and I laughed. He teased me back, "So you've noticed?" I replied sarcastically, "What can I say? You're a sight to see!" I wasn't totally lying, he was good looking. Him and Luke both.

He smirked, "You're one to talk!" We sat there, laughing and joking. I didn't even notice Matthew come out of the station, "I have two cans of peaches, who gets 'em?" I looked over at Rebecca, Luke came over. He saw the peaches, "Rebecca here is walkin' for two, she gets 'em. The rest of us can wait till we get to that lodge." Matthew nodded and led the way up. This time, I was walking with Nick.

**A/N Once again, reminding y'all, THIS WILL BE A CLEAN STORY! Nothing sexual or anything. Here's the limits, hugging, kissing, exaggerated make-out sessions, and sleeping, maybe a hickey or two, but anything beyond that, NIEN! Hope y'all like this chapter, leave a review, it REALLY does help me! I'll update ASAP! Love y'all! Take Luck! Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, thank you just SO MUCH for all of your constant support! If I could go out, and hug each and every one of you, trust me, I WOULD! Now, the hat segment was actually a forgotten scene from one of Emilyrose727's stories! So credit to her! LOVE YA GURL! Now, lets get right into the reviews!**

**RavenHunter155: Sorry to disappoint you, but please keep in mind I'm still just a kid. I'm a thirteen-year-old girl, and I'm quite the nerd if ya ask me. Hope you're still loving the story at least!**

**Kiwipunch99: Awwww! That really made me giggle and blush! (Yes, all reviews make me blush) I'm honored to be the author of the first Click story you've read. I suggest reading Emilyrose727's Click stories (her 1st one has a sequal) She inspired me to write a click story, you're so supportive, thank you so very much! I hope to see more reviews from you!**

**Kristal-Dynamite: Yeah, I try to separate my Cluke and Click stories as much as possible. That's why I let Matthew live (for now XD) Hope you're loving the story!**

**Okay, SIT AND READ SLAVES! Just kidding, let's get back into the story!**

* * *

><p>"Holy s**t! Kenny?" I gasped. Luke had his hand in front of me. Kenny was staring at me, "Clem-Clementine?" Matthew shook his head, "Wait a minute…Ken? You know her?" I burst over to Kenny and wrapped my arms around his strong waist. Kenny was alive! I felt him hug me back. He squeezed my shoulder, then looked at Nick, who still had his rife. "These people with you?" he asked. I automatically nodded, not taking my eyes off my long lost friend.<p>

Kenny faced the group, "We can talk inside." I smiled as we all followed Kenny and his small group inside. When I say small group, I really mean small group. It consisted of Kenny, Matthew, an older bald man with a large stomach, and a pretty Indian lady. Once we came inside, I had to persuade my group Kenny and his people were safe, so they would take the weight off their shoulders. (Yeah, I kinda glossed over that, don't judge) Kenny took me over to a fire where we got to relax for once. It felt nice to not have to carry a gun around for once.

Kenny smiled, "Never thought I'd see ya again! How old are ya know?" I thought for a moment, "Eighteen, I think." He smiled, "How long have you been with the group?" I thought back to when I first met them, they locked me in a shed, Nick nearly shot me, and I had to steal from them. But look were I am now, "A little over a month. They're all trustworthy people." Kenny looked up to see Sarah with the Indian lady, they were decorating a Christmas tree. I thought to when I left Pete to die, how Nick had changed. Somehow, Nick and I have grown closer. Much closer, it kinda scared me.

I decided to tell Kenny, "This man, Pete, used to be part of the group. He was Nick's, the guy that drew on you, uncle. He was a good man, but a week ago, he got bit. I had to leave him behind." Kenny's expression dropped, "Aw, I'm sorry darlin'. I wish I coulda found you sooner." I shrugged, "Nick and Joy took it okay, I guess. Joy better than Nick." Kenny raised his eyebrow, I corrected myself, "Joy's the young blond girl, Nick's sister." Kenny nodded, "And the rest are?"

I smiled, "Rebecca is the pregnant lady, and her husband is Alvin, the large black guy. Carlos is the Hispanic man, and Sarah, the girl over there, is his daughter. And then there's Luke, the kindest of the group." The Indian lady came up to us and put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "You two catching up?" Kenny smiled at her, "Clem, this is my girl, Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Sarita gave me a pretty smile, "Nice to meet you, Clementine!" I smiled back, "You too."

Luke, Nick, and Joy came downstairs, Luke asked, "Can we do anything to help?" Kenny stood up, "Sure, we got a lot of things to bring in before that storm hits." Joy nodded and grinned, "Sure!" The four went outside, just before Kenny turned to me, "Clem, why don't you help Walt with dinner?" I nodded and went to find the man, Walter I think.

"Hey, Clementine," Walter greeted me, "Settling in well enough?" I nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He gave me a grin in reply, "Excellent!" He began to stir the food, "So how do ya know Kenny?" I shrugged, "We're old friends. I met him after it happened." Walter raised his eyebrows, "When he was with Lee? Yeah, he only told us a little." I tried to ignore he just said Lee's name. I looked over at the door, Nick gave me a small smile before following Kenny, Luke, and Joy. I gave him a small wave in response.

Walter chucked, "He a good friend of yours?" I blushed a little, "You could say that." Walter's grin broadened, "Oh, I see now." I blushed harder, "It's not like that! We're just…friends." Walter laughed, "I used to be a teacher, lots of my students would say the same." He laughed at such a memory. I tried to stand up straight, "Well, it's not like that!" Walter smirked a little, "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN OKAY, I know. Short, boring chapter! Sorry! School's making it so I HAVE to go to bed now, so don't judge me! I have another chapter after this, then the next one and things REALLY start heating up! I'm excited, so there's something to look forward to! Sorry for a lame chapter! I really am! Please leave a review, make me feel better for a not-so-great chapter. I'm not proud of it. Love you all to the flipping bone! Take Luck! Lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am going to type this whole chapter again. FOR THE THRID TIME! ARGH! (Rips my beautiful hair out) The things I do. Sorry for not uploading in days, I've been focusing on school and In The Moment. Special thanks to emilyrose727 AGAIN! She gave me the ideas I will reveal in this chapter, thank you so much! I'm not doing review time because HONESTLY! THREE RETYPES! Sorry, let's just get back into the story. This chapter will be more of a Clementine and Luke bonding chapter. The story will kick up in the NEXT chapter. If I ain't tired, I'll start it right after this one is up! So I might post again at like, midnight!**

* * *

><p>I sat at the table, lost in thought. The aroma of peaches and beans filled the room. I saw the door open and Luke plopped down next to me. He nudged me, "Hey Clemmy-Cloo!" I shoved him, "I just HATE that nickname!" Luke held his hands up in defeat, "Okay now! No need to get all bent into a pretzel." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a wild grin, "So you like Nick?"<p>

My eyes widened, Luke burst into laughter, "Holy s**t, Clem!" I glared at him, "Oh my God, Luke! Why do you have to be so goddamn childish?" Luke shrugged, "Hey, that's just me!" I sighed, "Yes, I 'like' Nick. As a friend. Are you happy now?" He smirked, "As a friend?" I had to do it, "What about you Luke? You never talk about YOUR love life?"

Luke's eyes widened, now it was MY turn to laugh. He stuttered, "Uh…" I teased him, "C'mon Lukie!" He frowned at me, "If I tell you, will you promise me you'll never call me that again?" I shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, alright. Probably."

He scratched the back of his head, "I have had a small crush on…someone. For the past couple years actually." I grinned, "Okay, for a few years, so it's not me." Luke smiled at me as if to say 'yup, defiantly not you'. I smirked, "Well, who is it? I need a name!" Luke scuffled a bit, "Well, I knew her before all this, but I wouldn't say anything because she had a boyfriend."

I weighed the options, Joy or Sarah? I didn't know for sure if Sarah had known Luke before all this, but I knew he did indeed know Joy. I knew Carlos was VERY overprotective of Sarah, there was no way she would ever have a boyfriend. However, Joy DID have a boyfriend, he died closer to the start of hell breaking out. I grinned, "Joy?" Luke blushed a bit, I squealed, "It is Joy! You like Joy!" Luke shrugged, "A little. I mean, I feel awkward every time I remind myself I'm seven years older than her."

I teased him, "Aw, that's so cute Lukie!" He glared at me, "I told you about Joy, now stop calling me that!" I smirked, "I said, probably!" Luke smirked back, "Don't make me tickle you Clem!" A little after I first met Luke, when I was freed from the shed, he had asked me about my parents. I told his some stuff, non-important stuff. Like when I was ever mad or upset, my dad would tickle me. Now, whenever we got into an argument, Luke would tickle me.

I shot back, "Don't make me tickle YOU!" Luke had an annoying smirk on his face, "Good luck with that. I was NEVER ticklish, I inherited that from my folks." Luke never talked about his family, all I knew is that they were dead. Literally, that was it. I scooted closer to him, "Luke?" He smiled at me, I took a breath, "Will you tell me about your family?"

His smiled dropped, I corrected myself, "You don't have to say if you don't wanna." Luke shook his head, "No, it's fine." He continued, "I was an only child, so I was more of a shy and quiet youngen. In the second grade, Nick had moved into my neighborhood. Since he was new and I really didn't have any friends, we kinda just started talkin'. We became best friends pretty damn fast." I raised my eyebrow, "I thought Nick as younger than you." Luke nodded, "Oh he is. But, believe it or not, Nick was a really smart kid. He skipped a grade. And his birthday was early in September, so he was the youngest guy in the classes."

I snickered at the idea of Nick being smart and skipping a grade. Luke smiled at memories, "But Nick and I did lots of stupid things. Roof jumping, egging houses and trucks, playing a little ding-dong-ditch. That sort of stuff." I laughed, "That is stupid!" Luke chuckled, "Eventually, when she was old enough, Nick would beg me to let Joy tag along. They became like my stand in brother and sister.

Luke got this mischievous gleam in his eyes, "I remember this one time… when I was in high school, the three of us were planning on going to tp our principle's house." I laughed, he smirked, "We eventually got caught by the cops. We spilled everything to our parents. And all of us ended up grounded for two months." I laughed some more, "Now THAT is REALLY stupid!" Luke nodded, "Joy took it best, and always found a way to sneak onto her phone. She never got caught with THOSE things. That's when I started to like her a bit." I nudged him, "Well then, now I know for sure she hasn't changed at all!"

Luke and I just sat there, lost in thought, I looked back at him, "You never told me about your parents. What did they do? What…happened to them?" Luke's smile dropped again, he sighed, "Um…" I wrapped and arm around him and hugged him, "It's just me here." He gave me a weak smile, "Alright, I'll tell ya."

"My parents both raised me in a rural area. Since I lived close to Nick, we'd have like this…system. I had cows at my place, he raised chickens **(I actually do have lots of hens! I'm not a farm girl.)**. My parents and his parents would trade and sell milk and eggs. I learned how to carry my own weight at a young age. My parents had wanted me to study agriculture in college. I did get a minor, but had an interest in other stuff." I smiled at the thought.

Luke continued, "Well, there was this one time, Pete was taking the Nick, Joy, and Hannah (Nick and Joy's mother) camping. They had asked me and my parents to tag along. We played guitar and drank some beers each night. Joy, Nick, and I would sing, off-key for fun. Joy usually spent summers with their dad, but gave this one up. Nick never wanted to visit his dad, his mom called custody on them both, but Joy liked moving around. Anyway, that was when all this started. We were leaving when we hit someone, the happened to be a lurker. My dad went to check it out, it took a huge chunk out of his neck. Scared us all, my mom went out to see him after a few minutes of him lying in the road. My dad had turned fast, and automatically ate my mother."

I stared in shock, "Oh God, Luke, I'm so sorry!" I pulled him into a hug, which he returned. I felt him sniff a little. I rubbed his back, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." He cried silently, "Thank you Clem." I gave him a sympathetic smile, "It's okay. It's not your fault." Luke sniffed a bit, "No, not completely." I tried to cheer him up, "C'mon farm boy, where's that smile?" Luke gave me a serious look, but then finally cracked his smile. He and I began to laugh.

I noticed Nick and Joy by the fire. He looked over at us, he had the same blank expression he had a week ago. _He's seriously not jealous…is he? _I was clueless at the moment, for some reason. Luke and I talked a bit more. Walter had finished dinner, which all just flew by. I walked around, just looking at the lodge. Sarita came up to us, since the group was literally ten feet away from me. She smiled, "We don't have many extra rooms, so you will all have to share. Two rooms have to single beds, the other two are a queen-sized bed. Who's sharing with who?"

Joy automatically scooted closer to Nick, he shrugged, "Joy and I will take one of the queen-sized." Alvin nodded, "I'll sleep with Bec." Carlos and Sarah took one of the double single beds. Luke smirked, "I guess you're with me." I rolled my eyes, "Oh God help me!" We laughed as I marched upstairs, just realizing how tired I was.

* * *

><p><strong>"G'night, Clem." Nick said just before I entered my room. I shot him a small smile, "Night, Nick." I walked into my room and collapsed onto one of the beds. I sighed, "Ahh!" I refused to move, I felt WAY to comfortable. I kicked my shoes off and curled under the covers, falling asleep instantly.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know I haven't updated in a good long while. OKAY look, I was screwing up in school, and my mum took the laptop. BUT I'M BACK! So be happy! I COMMAND YOU TO SMILE! Romance WILL kick up in this chapter, so I will satisfy some of your desires! Woot! Let's get into the reviews!**

**RavenHunter155: I get you think this should go slow. Sorry if I rushed their relationship a bit. The romance will REALLY kick up this chapter, but will stay at a level for a while. So yeah, I hope you still like the story at least.**

**Addibobaddi: Yeah, I feel like Luke and Clem needed a chapter to show their relationship. I love making Nick jealous, it just makes me laugh! **

**Let's get back to walking some dead!**

* * *

><p><em>I turned the corner to see a walker caught in a fence. Something gave me bad feeling as I approached it. An unrecognizable woman walked beside me. I came closer to the walker and got a good look at its face. I nearly screamed to find Nick reaching for me. His teeth were covered in venomous blood, his eyes glowed white, and his skin was tattered and colorless. <em>

_The woman spoke with a clear voice, "You should do this." Nick kept reaching for me, even though he was tangled in a fence. I mumbled, "Goodbye." I swung my hatchet at his head, cutting part of his jaw. I was trembling with fear, begging this to not be real. His hat fell to ground. Why can't this be over? I swung again, cutting more skin to reveal his brain._

_I shut my eyes before the tears could flow. I swung my hatchet again, aiming right for the center of his head. I felt a rough force against my arm as the blade of the axe pierced into Nick's brain._

I jolted awake, "AHHH!" Luke snapped up from his bed, "Clem! What happened?!" I felt hot tears on my face. I've been crying? I felt something strong wrap around me. I looked up to see Luke, I quickly hugged him back. He comforted me, "It was just a dream." He moved to sit beside me, "What was it about?" I opened my mouth, only to release a weird, croaking sound. Luke rubbed my back, "Go get a drink or something. We'll talk when ya get back." I nodded and shuffled out of the room.

When I got downstairs, I found my backpack. I reached inside the front zipper and pulled out my lighter and pack of cigarettes. I lit one up just as I went outside. I paced back and forth as I inhaled the smoke. After about three minutes, I was beginning to calm down, when I heard the door open.

"Hey," Nick breathed, "I heard a scream, are ya okay?" I held my tongue, or cigarette, "It's nothing, Nick. Don't worry about it." The smoke left my lips and I watched it flow in the cold, dark air. Nick frowned, "How long have you been doing that?" I glanced at him, "Doing what? Smoking?" Nick hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay look. I first smoked ONE cigarette when I was twelve, but I didn't get into it until I was fifteen." Nick gave me a disapproving look. I glared, "Hey, I learned how to shoot a gun before all this, when I was eight. So don't get on my back about smoking!" I leaned against the wall. Nick shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to me, leaning against the wall as well. He whispered, "Clem, what's wrong?"

I sighed a bit, "It was just a bad dream." Nick scooted a bit closer, "About?" I hesitated a good bit, "You…as one of…them." Nick's eyes widened in fright, I continued, "Some lady made me kill you." Nick stood up straight again, regaining his composer, "Well, I'm not dead."

I now realized, "I know…just. I can't take that image out of my head. I can't forget what I did. I…" didn't know what else to say. Was Luke right? Did I like Nick? It was a strange feeling. I never had real feelings for anyone, I wouldn't know.

I let Nick lean a bit closer. I stammered, "I just…it felt so real. Like you were actually dead." Nick shook his head, "I'm wondering, why me? Out of all people?" I shrugged, "I…do care about you." _I didn't say I liked him at least. _"It made my fear of losing you worse, I guess." I threw my cigarette on the ground. Nick and I stared at each other for a minute. Then something changed.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It was like some force was keeping my mouth shut. Everything was blurry, so I couldn't make sense of the situation. All I could see was Nick. He was even closer to me, so close I couldn't see his mouth. I put two and two together to realize what was going on.

His lips were against mine. I almost pulled away, but something just kept me there. I let my eyelids fall and kissed Nick back. I kept my arms crossed and his placed on either side of my head against the wall. His soft lips massaged mine. His scent swirled around me. It was relaxing and sweet, I felt my lips tug into a smile against him. Nick pulled away and I almost saw his beautiful blue eyes glow white. I panicked, "Nick…"

Nick's eyes widened at what he just did. He gasped, "Oh s**t. Clem, I'm so sorry! Oh s**t!" I saw him burst into the lodge, I tried to go after him, "Nick, wait!" It was to late, he had disappeared into the lodge. I felt like I had scared him off. _We f**king kissed, and I liked it. _What did that mean? I stumbled back upstairs to my room. Luke stared at me, "Clem, you okay?" I breathed, "We kissed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN BOOM! Cliffhanger, sort of. Yeah, I'm sorry if ya think their relationship was kinda rushed. But it leads up to some cool points in the story! My friend Emma, aka Booyakasha, aka Faith helped me a bit with this! So thank you very much! The real life Faith is right here! She says hi to every one of y'all! Go check out her stories! Leave a review, and a hug! Love y'all to the bone! Take Luck! Lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N SUP HOMIES! Guess what! One of my favorite authors, emilyrose727, and I are Co. writing a story! It'll be posted on her account, but we worked together on it. The story is called **_**It All Went Wrong!**_** Go check it out, and also check out her stories! I love you Emilyrose727, you're awesome! I'm not doing reviews for a while, just to shorten intros for y'all. Don't think they don't make me want to explode of happiness, cause I already died. I'm writing this in heaven. Oh well…back to the story!**

* * *

><p>Luke looked at me, confused, "Excuse me?" I stared breathlessly, "We kissed. Nick and I kissed." Luke's eyes bugged out, "You what?" I stumbled over to Luke, who caught me. He sat me down, "Tell me what happened."<p>

I sighed, "I had a dream about killing Nick after he turned, and I'm NOT going into detail about it." Luke's face dropped a bit. I continued, "I was smoking outside and Nick came out. We were…talking, and then he just…kissed me." Luke looked either shocked or upset. Probably both. I sighed, "He ran inside after that." Luke shook his head, "What were you talking about?" I shrugged, "Why does that matter?" Luke frowned, "Because I've known Nick almost his whole life, and I know that's not something Nick just does."

I looked down, "I told him about the dream and then it got…personal." Luke scooted closer to me, "You can talk to me, Clem." I leaned on him a little, "I said I cared for him. That I didn't want to lose him. And then he kissed me." Luke smiled a little, I looked up at him, "What's with the smirk?" He chuckled, "Oh nothing." I gave him a stink eye, he laughed, "Did you like it?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. Then answered, "Y-yes." Luke burst into laughter, "I knew it! I knew you liked him!" I hit him, "Luke! You're gonna wake everyone else up!" He snickered, "Or are you worried Nick's gonna here?" I snapped, "You're gonna bug me about this forever aren't you?" Luke nodded, I rolled my eyes, "You b***ard." He gave me a small hug, "Nothin' to be ashamed of. We should probably get to bed." I nodded and shoved him off my bed.

Apparently, I shoved him rather hard. He stumbled forward and face planted on his bed. This time, I laughed. He smirked at me and laid down on his covers, "Night Clemmy-Cloo." I rolled my eyes, "Night Lukie."

* * *

><p><strong> The Next Day<strong>

I was sitting by the fire when Joy came shuffling next to me. She plopped down and began to sulk. I laughed, "You want me to ask you what's wrong?" Joy stuck her tongue out, "Look, something's up with Nick and he won't tell me." I stiffened up, "He's…probably just upset about Pete. Give him some space."

Joy frowned, "I can't. Nick and I promised we'd tell each other EVERYTHING! And if he was upset about Pete, he'd tell me. He's not saying anything, he won't eat, and he's constantly mumbling things to himself!" I didn't think I should be the one to tell Joy Nick and I kissed. I shrugged, "Who knows, maybe he's just…worried about someone. You seem to be high on his priority list."

Joy shrugged, "He's acting weirder than usual. I asked him to sing for me earlier. He always sings for me, yet he refused. He doesn't even let me hug him!" That nearly got me, if Nick was upset with himself, he needed comfort. I tried to change the subject again, "Nick sings?" Joy looked at me for a second, "Yeah, he, Luke, and I used to do it a lot." I smiled for at the thought, "Sing!" Joy scowled, "No." I laughed, pointing at her face, the glare was just…priceless.

We both broke into laughter, I repeated myself, "Sing!" She smirked, "Maybe later, okay?" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." Joy began to fiddle with her heart-shaped locket. I looked at it, "Where'd you get that?" She looked surprised for a moment, then sighed, "Conner gave it to me, about three years ago." Conner was Joy's boyfriend, or was. I felt bad, and I reached out and squeezed her shoulder. I never knew what really happened to him, all I knew is that he died after a few weeks when this started.

I took a breath, "Will you…tell me what happened to Conner?" Joy shivered for a moment, then wiped a tear from her eye. I wanted to apologize, but she spoke first, "Look, our group found a place with a s**t ton of beer. When the rest went out on a run, we had a few of 'em. Since we were both seventeen, we got really drunk really fast. We ran outside and attracted WAY to much attention. We didn't fully realize he was bit until the next day, after he turned."

After hearing that, I don't know how Joy keeps herself on her feet each day. She treats everything as if it were a joke! I pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." She shrugged, "No one to blame but me, I guess." I didn't think she should say that, but I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER<strong>

I walked up to Nick, who was sitting at the tables. I plopped down beside him, he didn't notice it was me until I spoke, "Hey Nick." He looked down, "Oh…er…hey Clem." I awkwardly shuffled around, "So…about last night." Nick sat up straight, "I didn't mean to, it just…it was just an instinct. I don't know. I was in the heat of the moment." I snickered a little, "Hey, I didn't ask for an explanation. I just wanted to tell you that it shouldn't bother you. You're worrying Joy." Nick looked at me, "I can't help but be bothered by it if it bothered you."

I shook my head, "It didn't…" Nick glanced at me, "Really?" I nodded, "Yeah, don't let it bug you." Nick looked surprised, I continued, "Joy came up to me, scared as hell. She can tell you're hiding that from her." Nick laughed a little, "Just like her uncle, great bulls**t detector. **(Fun fact: I as well have a pretty good bulls**t detector as well) **I snickered, "True that."

Nick and I were silent for a minute, I put my hand on his arm, "Please talk to her, I don't want to see her freak out that you're…secretive." Nick nodded, "Yeah, yeah I will." I smiled and we both stood up. "Oh, and for the groups sake, at least act like it didn't happen. So we can at least be friends." Nick nodded, "Yeah, friends."

I pulled him into a hug, which he returned. We stood there for a moment before pulling apart the slightest bit. We were still holding each other, but staring into each other's eyes. Nick blinked and pulled away, "Um…yeah…later Clem!" He speed-walked away. _This is getting really ridiculous! _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay, I wanted to say Happy Halloween, my favorite holiday! I want you to tell me what y'all are gonna be for Halloween! Leave it in the reviews, and I'll tell ya what I'm being! Let's get back into the story NOW!**

* * *

><p>Things between Nick and I have been downright awkward. I know Nick finally told Joy about the kiss, because the whole day she was beaming red and constantly hugging herself. She and Sarah was constantly whispering and giggling with each other, I was just glad Kenny didn't know, yet.<p>

I was bored, we had already gone on today's run. Technically, Joy and Carlos went today, and Joy came back smacking on expired gum. I wasn't as into reading like Sarah was. I just sat on the couch by the fire, lost in thought. I sighed, which someone mimicked behind me. I looked up to see Kenny, he had a huge a** grin on his face. _Oh, I have a feeling what this is gonna be about. _Kenny smirked and crossed his arms, "So, your friend, Luke I think? He ain't good at keepin' secrets."

I smacked my hand to my face, "Goddammit, Luke." Kenny laughed, "It ain't nothing to be ashamed of Clem." I rolled my eyes, "Look, I'm gonna get enough of this s**t from Luke. I have a feeling Joy's gonna get on my back sooner or later, I really don't need anymore." Kenny shrugged, and sat down next to me. He smiled a little, "So, you like Nick?"

I threw my hands in the air, "Seriously! Why is this the main concern!?" Kenny began to laugh again, "Because, it gets our mind off of worse things." I took that to thought. If Nick and I…were that close, it would most likely result in me getting him killed. He didn't even mean to kiss me! Did he? He was an honest guy, and he insisted to have been in the heat of the moment. But what did I know about relationships, I was like, twelve, when the apocalypse hit!

I shrugged, "If I'm honest Kenny, I wouldn't know if I had feelings for him." Kenny smiled a little, "You think you wouldn't, but you really do. It's just what naturally happens." Alvin had told me that a while ago, maybe I didn't like Nick in that way, maybe it was just a kiss that had no meaning. Maybe Nick and I were just supposed to be friends. _Can things not get worse than f**king living dead roaming the Earth? Apparently! _

I groaned, "I don't wanna talk about it!" Kenny chuckled, "Sometimes I forget your not the little girl you used to be. It's hard to accept you've grown up." I shifted, even though I was grown up, it didn't mean I had to meet a guy and fall in love or something like that. Kenny squeezed my shoulder, "Clem, when I first met Sarita, she automatically took me in. She helped me recover, since I was practically dead a** exhausted. It took me a while, but I finally realized I loved her. I was lucky when she told me she loved me too."

I took that to mind, I knew Kenny and Sarita were together, but I knew Kenny still loved Katjaa. **(BOOM! How many of you can naturally spell her name correctly!)** I sighed, "I've only known Nick for a month, I wouldn't know s**t. Kenny laughed at my choice of words, "Swear." I remember when I would constantly call people out on that out of reflex, not that it was a big deal. I continued, "So I may have a few feelings for Nick, but it's nothing solid."

Kenny raised his eyebrow, "Well, if ya do, you might wanna tell him sooner than later." I shook my head, "That's stupid." Kenny looked serious, "Clem, he obviously has feelings for you. Why else would he kiss you?" "He already told me, he was in the heat of the moment," I replied simply. Kenny shook his head, "You know that's a cover right." I hesitated, then nodded. Kenny smiled, "Darlin', your life would be better if ya shared it with someone else."

I held my head in frustration, all of this was too much to take in. "I don't want to spend my life with another person! Every time I get close to someone, I get them killed! I don't want to talk about it, so just leave me alone!" I snapped. I stood up and ran off in tears. I don't want this to be the main conversation with EVERYBODY!

* * *

><p><strong>A LITTLE LATER<strong>

I sat outside, watching the rainfall. I was soaked, but I didn't care, it actually felt nice. My mind was on Nick, and our kiss. I heard the door open behind me. I looked up to see Sarah hold an old umbrella over us. She smiled, "You're going to catch a cold, Clementine." I rolled my eyes, "I don't really care." Sarah shrugged and sat beside me. I looked at her; "You don't have to stay out in the cold with me." Sarah crossed her legs, "And I don't have to be inside either." I gave her a smile, which she returned.

"So," Sarah started, "you kissed Nick?" I face palmed, "Not you too." She giggled, "I'm just curious." I didn't yell this time; Sarah was younger than me, and innocent. I leaned back, "Technically, Nick kissed me." Sarah giggled again, "Did you like it?" I smirked a little; it was nice to act like a normal girl for a while, "Yeah." Sarah began to squeal and squirm, I laughed, "You okay?" She grinned widely, "That's so cute!"

I felt my expression drop a little, Sarah didn't automatically notice though. "Do you like Nick?" she asked. Time to repeat the same thing. "I…just don't know." Sarah's expression dropped a little too, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, "I don't know if I like Nick or not. I've never had like a crush on someone; my main objection has been surviving." Sarah scooted a little closer to me, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help." I gave her a pat, "It's just complicated."

There was an awkward silence. Sarah took a breath. "What did…the kiss feel like?" she asked nervously. I looked up, blushing, "Why do you wanna know?" Sarah shrugged, "Curiosity." I fake-glared at her, "Stop killing the cat!" **(Am I the only one that thinks Sarah kind of looks like a cat?)** We both laughed.

I smiled a little, "It was soft and sweet. It made me feel kinda warm…and tingly." I saw Sarah blush, she giggled, "Ya know, I've never been kissed before. My dad didn't like boys being around me." I smiled and began to play with her hair. I was about to tease her when the door burst open.

"Guys, that storm has got the wind turbine spinning outta control!" Kenny yelled. The group followed him out. Carlos ran over to his daughter, "Sarah, get inside now!" She nodded and obeyed his order. Kenny said we had to shut the wind turbine down. _So much for power. _Nick had handed me a pistol and we all sprinted into action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I ended this similar to In The Moment, but I'm having serious writers block. I wanted to give a shout out to BloodyClementine, I'm SO sorry for your TRIPLE loss! God bless you and your family! On a happier note, I may update again today, we'll see. Please leave me a review! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay, I was gonna update again yesterday, but ended up going to my grandma's house! I wanted to thank y'all again for the support. And to Lady Mac 13, I saw someone else dragging her brother around as a walker on a leash! It was hilarious! I bet you got lots of pictures girl! I was Elsa for Halloween. Yeah, corny I know, but a bunch of cute little girls came up squealing up to me! They were…starstruck! Since it was FREEZING outside, the people blamed me! It involved me hugging cute little girls and embarrassing a creepy clown! Now, enough about me, BACK TO DEH STURAH!**

* * *

><p>Nick made Joy stay with Rebecca, Alvin, and Sarah in the lodge. Luke and Kenny ran to check the transformer. <strong>(This scene, I'm not going into detail.)<strong> After shutting down the wind turbine, which was starting to draw attention. I heard eerie moan. Make that moans. Soon, walkers were surrounding us. I pulled out the gun and killed as many as I could. We stuck in groups, Carlos & Nick, Walter & Sarita, then that left me with Matthew.

I'll admit, Matthew's shot was terrible, he was wasting ammo, hitting walkers in like the chest or shoulder or NOWHERE! Sarah had better aim! I didn't notice a walker nearly jump on me, until its head blew off. I saw Walter, his gun aimed towards me. _Nice shot! _Nick and Carlos were nearby, but Nick was constantly glancing at me. A walker was getting awfully close to Matthew, and I didn't have any ammo. Matthew tried to aim for it, but the walker tripped and fell on the gun. He turned around to run, only to meet a walker's teeth.

I saw the walker literally eating Mathew's face. I snapped, "S**t!" Nick saw this and gave me a hesitant look. I saw him holding his gun, aiming for both Mathew and the walker. I sighed, and nodded. Nick shut his eyes and pulled the trigger twice. Both Mathew and the walker dropped dead **(Lame way to kill Matty off, I know. I have an idea I'm getting to!)**

Walter turned around to see this, "Mathew no!" He looked over at me, too se I was free of weapons. He glanced at Nick, seeing he still aimed at Mathew. Walter glared at him, but he ran off. Nick and I burst into different directions.

I ran into another walker, helpless from lack of weapons. I nearly tripped over Matthew's corpse, when I noticed his loaded rifle. I've never fired a rifle before, but what choice did I have! I grabbed the rifle and aiming it at the walker.

"F**K!" I snapped as the kick knocked me on my a**. The walker dropped dead thankfully. I heard someone cry, "Somebody, help me!" I ran to find Nick and the front of the lodge, wrestling a walker. I gasped as he called out, "Please, help me!" Walter came out, aiming his gun at either Nick or the walker. I was out of ammo, so there was one thing I could do. I sprinted forward and threw myself on the walker.

I wrestled the walker until someone stomped its head in. Nick pulled me off the ground, "Common Clem, let's go!" We saw AK-47s firing in the woods suddenly. "Oh, s**t," Nick mumbled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the woods. I saw some guy come out leading two other guys and…Bonnie **(Same thing on the game, just off screen)** Screw her! Nick pulled me behind a rock, just before my twisted ankle **(Remember from chapter 4?)** again. "ARGH!" I snapped. "Clementine!" Nick gasped before scooping me up into his arms and ducking behind a rock in the woods.

Long story short, it was Carver. I squeezed Nick in fear, who was still holding me. I saw both guys, dragging away Luke and Kenny. _They caught 'em! _Bonnie went inside the lodge and dragged out Alvin, Rebecca, Sarah, and Joy. I heard Nick mutter his sister's name. Carver yelled, "That's not all of 'em! Where's Nick?" Oh yeah, Carver never met me. Carlos spat at him and Joy muttered, "He's dead." She sounded sincere, thankfully. But Carver didn't seem to buy it. He put his gun to Walter's head, "Where. Is. He." Kenny, enraged, grabbed the gun and shot one of the men Carver was with.

"F**k," Nick muttered, STILL holding me! Carver glared at Kenny, "Get him." The other guy tackled Kenny, tying him up, and tossing the gun to Carver. He caught it and automatically shot Walter. "No!" Kenny snapped. Joy sank to her knees and cried, "Please! I tell you, he's dead!" She actually cried fake-tears! She was good **(I suck at lying!)**

Carver grabbed her tear-stained face, "Tell me the truth!" She kept crying, "He's gone! Nick's f**king gone!" Everyone else looked down in sorrow. Either they were upset about Walter, they believe Joy (Weird), or they were playing along. Carver threw her down, "She's telling the truth. Tie 'em up and let's go."

Joy glanced around, searching for Nick and I. Nick propped his head into view, giving her a small wave. She returned it behind her back. She saw us. When we were sure the group was gone, Nick carried me back to the lodge. Cursing under his breath, he set me on the couch. He ran to search for medical supplies. They caught the group. My leg has gotten worse, Nick was probably frantic, Walter and Mathew were dead, and they caught the group.

But…Joy saw us. She knew we were coming, she knew we were fine. Well, sort of. Nick came back with bandages and a walking stick. He rolled up my pant sleeve and took my shoe/sock off. I sat up, "Nick…?" Nick popped my leg back into place without hesitation. "S**T!" I yelped. Nick jumped, "Oh sorry! I just forgot it was still you!"

I tried to smile, "You forgot I'm still me?"

Nick shrugged and looked away, "That you're capable of hurting." **(Same Divergent reference again. Same story too!) **

Nick wrapped up my ankle, "Sorry." I reached for his hand, "Don't worry about it." Nick looked at his hand, connected with mine. _Oh s**t, why the f**k did I do that?! _I expected Nick to pull away, but surprisingly, he entwined his fingers in mine. He looked near tears, "Nick, you okay?"

Tears were defiantly forming! "They have Joy, Luke, EVERYBODY!" he cried. I soothed him, "We're fine, and we'll save them." He wiped his eyes, "I hope you're right." Nick finished wrapping my arm and went to get us some food.

I ate like a pig, but Nick took his time. When I finished, I scooted closer to him. I thought this was to depressing, so I decided to lighten the mood, "Tell me a story." He gave me a very confused look. I laughed and smiled, "There's no way you grew up with Joy and NOT have any stories!" Nick grinned and thought for a moment, "Hmmm, I've got one." **(Based on a true story)**

"It was Halloween, Luke and I had volunteered to be in a haunted house our neighbors had. They put Luke in a booth and made him look like he was cut in half, it was pretty cool. I was made to look like a zombie **(Irony)** and they chained me to a small tree. When the night was about over, we had two more girls come in. One was wearing a f**king Santa costume! **(Me)** The other was wearing an inflatable midget riding an ostrich costume!" **(My friend)**

I began to laugh so hard, Nick continued, "They were staring-and maybe talking-at Luke, and when they looked at me, I broke character and cracked up. It was Joy as Santa and her friend as the midget. I can't remember her name, but she kept insisting it was Ploa **(All true)**. Then, Joy thought it'd be funny if she poured the boxes of juice some b**tard gave her on my head."

I cracked up, Nick too, "She then stands next to me and takes a selfie!" I laughed even harder! I just pictures Nick soaked in juice and Joy taking a selfie with him like that! It took a while for me to calm down before I curled up next to Nick. I felt him tense up, but relax and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked the story Nick told. That Halloween was a year ago. Look up pictures of a inflatable midget riding an ostrich costume and laugh. Please leave a review! Love y'all forever! Take Luck! Lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter will take me a while to type. And I'm most likely going to get stitches today. My first time getting stitches, and I'm not looking forward to it.**

**What happened is, yesterday, I was cutting an apple. The last one we had. I just wanted apples and peanut butter. But instead, I slipped up with the knife! Now, I have a small, but super deep hole in my thumb that's been bleeding for God knows how long. Even though it's a skinny hole, I'm stuck probably getting stitches! FUN! And it gets worse! When I was bandaging myself (because I was home with some my little sisters, no parents) the bandages kept getting wet with blood! So it took me FOREVER to disinfect and bandage myself! When I went back into the kitchen, THE LAST APPLE HAD ROTTED! Sorry, but I LOVE peanut butter! And it tastes better with apples. So yeah, I'm pretty upset right now. With myself, and the knife! At least it wasn't dull, that would suck. **

**I'm just saying, I could really use a hug! I'm super upset, and writing helps. So if you all could leave me a hug in the reviews, I'd appreciate it! Sorry for the long intro of my hand sob story! **

**Let's just get back into the story**

* * *

><p>I stirred a bit before I woke up. I felt gentle shaking and my eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see Nick above me, his worried expression still remained.<p>

I smiled sweetly, "Mornin'!"

Nick spoke kinda quiet, "Hey."

I shifted my position, wincing at the pain of my, now worse, ankle. "How's you leg?" Nick asked. "S***ty," I replied. He chuckled a bit, and he stood up and began to look for something. He came back with a wooden walking cane. I laughed and sat up, "Am I getting old?"

Nick rolled his eyes and handed me the cane, "Do you ever say just, thank you?" I pretended to be shocked. I widened my eyes and dropped my jaw, "Nick, you're asking to much from me!" Nick rolled his eyes again.

I got a actually good look at Nick, and he was really cute. With a broad chest and shoulders. His thick, wavy, and raven colored hair gave him that eerie look. His deep, icy blue eye were constantly shimmering. And his voice sounded deep and majestic. **(Who can agree with me here? Nick's voice IS majestic!)** And considering what happened two days ago, I knew what his lips felt like. They were soft, warm, and comforting. I was really starting to think Luke was right. I was pretty sure at this point I liked Nick.

"Is that a hobby?" I asked. Nick raised his eyebrow, "'scuse me?" I smirked, "Rolling your eyes." Nick rolled his eyes AGAIN, "So funny I forgot how to laugh." I pointed at him, "You're doing it again!" Nick looked like he was gonna roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. Then, he looked at me and crossed his eyes.

I let out a laugh, "Nick, you look like a retard!" Nick's smile dropped tremendously, he looked really upset now. I widened my eyes, "Did I say something wrong?" Nick shrugged, "It's just that…my cousin was…mentally handicapped at birth. He was constantly teased and picked on through school. People called him stuff like retard, faggot, dumba**, stuff like that. Ever since, my family gets offended whenever someone uses the term 'retard' in a joke." **(This is true in my case.)**

I looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Nick awkwardly gave me a pat on the shoulder, "You couldn't have. Don't worry about it." We both stood up and Nick helped me walk to the door. I stopped for a second, "Um, should I really be walking? I might slow us down."

Nick chuckled, "You want me to book you a flight?"

I gave him a sarcastic look, "Oh, ha ha. I don't know, I just don't want to slow us down."

Nick chuckled, "Alright, c'mere."

"Um, Nick? What are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I'm giving you a piggy back ride."

I felt kinda weird, "Uh…" "Jump," Nick ordered. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. I jumped up and landed on Nick's back. I positioned myself comfortably, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Nick," I said. "Just let me know if I tire you out at all." Nick smiled a bit, "Okay, let's head." He used his foot to push the doors open and took my cane so I wouldn't have to carry it. And we began our journey to Carver's place!

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

Nick wasn't really saying anything. He kept a good pace, but nothing to tire him out. I was lost in thought as I kept my chin gently resting on his shoulder. The advantage of Nick not being extremely muscular, like Luke, is that he was comfortable. He was strong enough to carry me for who knows how long, but he was comforting. Everything about him, was bringing me closer. It scared me a little, being close to him. If I like him, and he dies, then…I'm broken. I'll be like Lilly after Larry, and she killed Carley. **(Or Doug, depending on your choice. That choice was really hard for me!) **I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I though of our group, I thought of Luke and Joy. Nick's family. I couldn't imagine how much he missed them.

_I asked him to sing for me earlier. He always sings for me, yet he refused!_

Joy had told me that when she was worried about Nick, yesterday. I remembered Luke had mentioned something about singing too.

_Nick, Joy, and I would sing, off-key for fun._

I felt an evil smile spread across my face, I said as sweetly and innocently as I could, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing for me, please?"

Nick stopped for a second, then continued, "No."

"Please?" I begged.

Nick smirked, "No."

"C'mon, Joy said you always sing for her!"

Nick didn't crack, "No."

I was starting to lose my patience, "You sang at that camping trip with Luke and Joy."

"We were drunk! I am not singing, Clem."

Something wasn't right, "Y'all were drunk?" Nick nodded, "Yep." The outbreak was a while ago, "How old were ya?"

Nick thought for a moment, "I was eighteen, Luke was twenty, and Joy was thirteen." "And you were all drinking?" Nick bit his lip and nodded, I didn't ask anymore questions after that. **(I don't support underage drinking!)** I didn't want to think of Nick or Luke, drinking at a young age. I especially didn't want to think of a kid drunk!

I asked one more time, "Nick, sing for me please."

Nick shook his head, "No."

I'll make him sing later. I decided to tease him, "So what's on your mind, lover boy?" Nick gave me a weird look, "It's now on, why the hell did you just call me that?" I shrugged, "Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you kissed me two nights ago." Nick froze, nearly dropping me. I began to laugh, but Nick shot me a glare, "Don't use that against me. I'm sorry."

I continued to tease him, "Don't be, I enjoyed it." Nick nearly dropped me again and I began to laugh again! I continued, "So, have you practiced a lot?"

Nick let my jokes slide, "No actually. I didn't have many girlfriends before the apocalypse. I usually just hung around Luke and Joy. I only had two or three girlfriends. None of them lasted that long. All of them are probably long gone." I squeezed him a bit, "I'm sorry, Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for a short chapter. And that it took me FOREVER to upload. Remember, I could use some hugs for my hand! Love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey, thanks for the hugs for my hand. I DON'T HAVE TO GET STITCHES. Anyhow, I wanted to say I've been…what you might call 'hated on'. Yeah, I know I should ignore it, but it keeps happening on my youtube channel. I get blamed, swore at, and picked on by people that don't understand how childish they're being. They haven't taken it upon themselves to think I'm just a little girl. So what if I say something or I like something. So what if I make a mistake on my words. I've gotten crap for Cluke stuff, and I've gotten crap for maybe joking about something that may be offensive. Or maybe just a dare out of place! It doesn't go away. AND IT GETS WORSE! I've been stalked on my channel and people would go to my videos, and other places I've commented and call me AND my best friend a pedophile, Satan, hellions, etc. WE'RE THIRTEEN! My friend has nothing to do with this! I've made it clear before, we don't tolerate haters and trolls. Any found on my channel are blocked immediately. But it won't stop, and I normally don't care, but it's all pilling up. I know people make up some of this crap, and you don't have to believe me. But I could use some help, I could use some more hugs please.**

**Now that that's off my chest, let's get back into the story!**

* * *

><p>Nick has been carrying me for a good long while, until he stopped. "I need a breath." I slide off his back and he sat down on the ground. I reached into my backpack. I pulled out some stale, but edible bread. I handed a piece to Nick, "Here."<p>

Nick smiled and accepted the bread. I took out another piece and began to nibble on it. I was still trying to figure out what I really thought of him. I care about Nick, I really do! It's just, we're both afraid of losing each other. Nick said it himself, back in the shed. That's not all that scared him, losing Joy or Luke scared him too. Honestly, it scared me too. I was extremely worried about the group. Knowing Kenny, he was gonna cause some s**t. He always does.

Don't get me wrong, I was overjoyed Kenny was alive! I was certain the herd had torn him apart. I laughed at the thought of Kenny, trying to be a hero. I couldn't imagine what Rebecca was going through. Sarah must be freaked out beyond imagine. Luke and Joy must be worried sick!

I looked over at Nick, who quickly finished his bread. His eyes met mine, and everything was mute. For some reason, I was fighting off the urge to kiss him. I decided to break the silence, "What's on your mind?"

Nick shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I worried sick about Joy."

I squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry, Joy's more than capable of taking care of herself." I meant what I said. Joy may be childish, but she is smart. I once snuck downstairs to get a drink. Joy had managed to sneak up behind me, and jump me. She thought I was an intruder, but got off me once she saw it was actually. And she thought it was so-o funny!

"No, it's different," Nick protested. "Last time we were at Carver's, Bill kept staring at her, creepily. I'm sure the only reason he didn't make a move on her is because I was constantly with her, and Luke and Rebecca had more power in the group. Bill wouldn't dare touch her then. But now Luke and Rebecca no longer have any power. And Bill is convinced I'm dead, he won't be afraid to hurt her."

I don't know what came over me, but I entangled my fingers in his. Nick looked a bit confused, but then our eyes met again. "It'll be okay," I assured him. Nick smiled, "I'm glad you're here." I smiled back, "Me too."

Nick smirked, "You're glad you're here?" I rolled my eyes, "You know what I meant."

Our eyes locked for a little. The urge to kiss him kept getting stronger and stronger. Nick's eyes were just twinkling at me, pulling me closer. I noticed Nick lean in the slightest bit. _Nothing stopping you, but yourself, Clem. _That's what my mind was telling me. I felt my heart thudding. _Shut the f**k up heart! _Nothing was stopping me, but myself. Nothing was stopping me. I couldn't help it anymore, whatever held me back broke.

My hand gently rested on Nick's cheek as both of us leaned in even more. Our lips made contact for the second time. My eyelids immediately fell shut and I deepened the kiss. His lips felt familiar, they sent the same sensation right through me. I smiled against him again, not wanting the kiss to end.

Okay, it's time I admitted I really liked Nick. We pulled apart a little bit, our foreheads pressed together. Nick lightly kissed me, our hands interlocked. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. So I just kissed Nick again.

"Hey love birds! You might wanna be more aware of your surroundings!"

Nick and I sprung apart at the sound of a new voice. We looked up to see a man and a woman in front of us. The man had his arms crossed, but the woman had this giddy smile.

The man looked about Nick's age. He was a little short, shorter than the woman, but not as short as me. He had brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was wearing a gray jacket and jeans with a black thermal jacket, and a pair of combat boots. He had a bow and arrows, a revolver, and a hunting knife. He looked tough, but seemingly friendly. **(This OC belongs to Addibobaddi! Thank you very much!)**

The woman seemed to be around his age as well, maybe a bit older. She had light brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was an average height. She had aquamarine eyes that seemed to simmer in the sunlight. She was fairly skinny and seemed strong. Her expression was light and sweet. **(This OC belongs to Mika! Thank you very much as well!)**

I blushed, wrapping my head around the fact some random strangers had seen me make out with Nick. The woman giggled, "Most people would say get a room, but seems we have a severe lack of those." The man rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit, "My name's Noah." "And I'm Jasmine," said the woman.

I awkwardly smiled, "I'm Clementine, and this is Nick." Jasmine giggled, "You two together?" Nick shook his head, "No, not yet anyway." I blushed again, I could tell Nick was just as embarrassed as me. Noah crossed his arms, "Where are ya headed?" I stammered, "We're going to this old camp, to find our group. This a**hole of a leader kidnapped them."

Jasmine's smile dropped, Noah looked annoyed. "We can help you," Jasmine insisted. Noah looked surprised, but then just shrugged it off. Nick and I exchanged a glance.

"Umm…" I stuttered. Nick looked very confused as to what to do.

Noah chuckled a bit, "Sorry, Jasmine has that tendency to blurt out sometimes." Nick stood up, "Yeah, I guess we could use all the help we could get. You guys can tag along if ya like."

Jasmine's smile returned, "Great, lead the way!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Jasmine defiantly reminded me of Joy. When I looked at Nick, he was thinking the same thing. Noah chuckled a bit too, and trailed behind as we began to walk.

My leg was getting better, so I was walking faster with my cane. Okay, let me recall everything. We just gained to more people that caught Nick and I making out. That's gonna be quite a story to tell when we get to Carver's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again to Addibobaddi and Mika for sending me Noah and Jasmine! I'm super excited to include them in the story! Please leave a review and a hug. I love you all! Take Luck! Lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, if you read In The Moment, you know about my absence. Anyway, I'm sorry! I'll make a short intro for y'all. Let's go right into the reviews!**

**Addibobaddi: Stop knowing what's gonna happen next without me telling you! I'm super excited to use Noah, and it's funny because it's been so long since I updated. It's been so long since I've used Noah while I was working with Max and Lena just hours ago! Haters are dying down now! YAY!**

**ZeroBullet0: Omigosh! The humor! That actually really helps! You know what? Because you said that, I'm gonna write this chapter while listening to "Jabba Da Hutt" the whole time!**

**Randomness: It's been so long since I've seen that cut! NO STITCHES! I think Noah and Jasmine could make up their mistake this chapter and the next. (grins wickedly)**

**RavenHunter155: That's so cool! That this pic is yours! What a coincidence! Everyone, go check out Raven! She is literally, one of the coolest people I've met on this site! She's so supportive of this story and she's working on two Clicks of her own! **_**The Apocalypse **_**and **_**Misunderstanding Figure! **_**She's super talented, and I hope you are doing FABULOUS!**

**Okay, let's do this! (Turns on "Jabba da Hutt" by Pewdiepie) WOO! I FEEL PUMPED PEEPS!**

**STUREH TEME!**

* * *

><p>It's been about half an hour since we met Noah and Jasmine. Something about them made me suspicious. Jasmine was so eager to help us, and Noah didn't protest. And they kinda just stood there for a second, watching Nick and I make out.<p>

Wow, that's a sentence I'd never expect to exist. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Nick and I kissed…again. And the fact that it was ME who kissed him. And I meant to do it, Nick's came by surprise. I sighed, everything was so awkward!

What was more awkward was that Nick and I were walking side by side, but silently. Noah and Jasmine didn't say much either, which was weird because Jasmine seemed rather talkative. Who knows. All I know is that I didn't trust them, not yet anyway.

Nick looked down at me, yes he looked down. I'm naturally short for my age, but Nick was extremely tall for his age! He looked to be almost seven feet tall! How is that even possible?! **(Yes, I am aware it's possible)** I saw him see our hands were about an inch apart. I was very aware he was debating whether to grab it or not.

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. But to my luck, he didn't see them and decided against holding my hand. Okay, I may be very inexperienced, but this kind of behavior makes me mental! **(If you've noticed lines with the use of the word mental like that a lot in my stories, then pat yourself on the back and have a cookie!)** I scowled up at him, "Okay, I'd say this is getting stupid, but we passed stupid back at the lodge!"

I now had Nick's attention. He looked down at me, confused, "What are you talking-?" "I'm talking about," I quickly grabbed his hand and enclosed my fingers around it, "this!" Nick defiantly looked taken aback, I'd be surprised if he didn't.

I didn't notice we had stopped. Noah and Jasmine stopped as well, watching us as if their favorite talk show was on. But, you guessed it, I didn't care! Nick looked at me with an unreadable expression. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms, "I don't get why this kinda stuff is so complicated! I like you. You like me. That's all! What's the problem."

Nick tried to be serious, though I think I saw the slightest bit of amusement in his eyes. He calmly spoke, "I know, but…it's not that simple, believe it or not." That was one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. "Oh really? Watch!" With that, I stood on my tiptoe. I almost had to jump to reach his head. I pecked Nick's lips then lower back down, smirking.

Nick looked utterly surprised again, I rolled my eyes, "See, it's not as hard as it looks!" With that, I turned away and began to walk again.

I didn't look back, but I heard another male voice say, "You, my friend, have got yourself a boss a** b**ch right there." Noah. I heard Jasmine's giggle, causing me to smile a bit myself. I heard some footsteps behind me.

This was no longer a house divided, it was a forest trail divided. **(Lame Ragegamingvideos reference that makes absolutely no sense!)**

* * *

><p>It's been hours, the sky was defiantly getting way to dark, and Noah was the only one with a working flashlight. Jasmine placed her hands on her hips, "We should probably stop for the night." "Yeah, maybe there's something out here. Somewhere we could spend the night," Noah added.<p>

"No! We're not stopping yet. Our objection is to get to Carver's, that's it. We're. Not. Stopping," Nick groaned. We all stared in shock, me included, even though I knew exactly why he was acting uptight. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Look Nick, we're all exhausted. We need to rest. We're no use to her if none of us can stand."

Noah seemed to pick up on that, "Who are you talking about?" Before I could answer, a gunshot was fired. The next thing I knew, Jasmine fell limp and collapsed to the ground.

"S**t! Jasmine!" Noah cried, automatically kneeling beside her. I can forward too, "Is she dead?!" Noah grabbed her wrist, "No, she can't be!" Jasmine's eyes were wide open and she was panting. She was clearly alive for now. There was a bullet hole in her shoulder, blood pouring fast. Nick had his gun drawn, aiming while spinning slowly. If Jasmine wasn't bleeding out **(I'm bleeding out! So if the last thing that I do! Is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you! Sorry, I love that song!)** I'd probably laugh.

Nick looked over at us, "If she's alive, grab her and let's go!"

"YOU SONS OF B**CHES! YOU AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE!" a voice called from the woods. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL THEM!" yelled another. Goddamn bandits, they always go for the stupid kill. Noah quickly scooped Jasmine up into his arms and began to sprint. Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. I drew out my handgun, and was sprinting with Nick.

I kept my vision sharp, every head I saw pop up from the bushes, I made sure they go back down with a bullet in it. I wasn't sure how many people I killed, but it sure was a lot. I didn't pay attention to the amount of times Nick fired his rifle, or if he even hit anyone.

When we finally caught up with Noah, he had spotted an abandoned RV. We burst towards it, not even bothering to check if there were any walkers inside first. I shut the door behind us and locked it, then pressed my back against it. We were safe. Locked in, but safe.

Thankfully, the RV was walker-free. Noah laid Jasmine on the ground, propping her head up on his lap. "You're gonna be okay, Jazz," he reassured her. I can down beside the two, relieved to see Jasmine awake and alive. Noah looked up at me, "Is there anything you can do?" I bit my lip, "Do you have peroxide, a needle, thread, and some bandages by any chance?"

Noah opened his backpack, "Let's see." He roamed around a bit in it, "I have a needle and thread." I smiled, accepting the supplies as he handed them to me. "I have an old, but clean rag," he handed me a faded, green rag. "And I don't seem to have peroxide…or rubbing alcohol…I have vodka." I nodded, "It'll work."

I took the half drunk bottle of vodka and opened it. I gently poured some on the rag, then looked over at Jasmine. She groaned, "What should I expect?" I shifted nervously, "You're lucky the bullet went straight through. But you should expect pain. Lots of pain. In your shoulder area." I was trying to mess around to lighten the mood.

Jasmine smiled a little, "Alright then, nursey. Hop to it." I sighed, then placed the rag against the blood-covered wound. Jasmine cried out in pain, it filled the whole room with ear piercing screams. Noah covered his ears while I cleaned her wound.

I finished up, then handed the needle and thread to Noah, "Thread it, I'm gonna grab something that should help." Noah obeyed my order, while I reached into my backpack.

I pulled out the bread I had earlier. Opening the bag, I removed to pieces and folded them in half. I turned back to Jasmine, "Open your mouth." Jasmine slowly opened her mouth a little. I gave her an annoyed look, "Wider."

Jasmine had her mouth open wide. I shoved the bread right into it, causing her to gag a little. Jasmine's teeth clenched the bread, I ordered, "Don't chew on it until I'm done, got it?" Jasmine nodded and muffled something. I didn't know or care what she said as I took the now threaded needle back from Noah.

I took a deep breath and started the first stitch. Jasmine yelped in the bread and flinched away. I looked up at Noah, "Hold her as still as humanly possible." Noah nodded and used one hand to hold her good shoulder down. His other rested on her stomach and chest, then he pushed down, holding her in place.

I continued to stitch Jasmine's wound. To my surprise, she barely flinched, due to Noah's incredible strength. I was able to finish quickly, it was easier on another person than myself. I shuddered at the memory, everything was so vivid. I quickly finished with Jasmine, a few tears fell from her eyes. Noah gently wiped them away. I kinda smiled, I wonder how long they've known each other. I'll ask Noah later.

I wrapped Jasmine's wound, then removed the bread from her mouth. She took in large gulps of air, causing Noah and I to snicker. I handed her back the bread to eat if she wanted. I gave Noah back his supplies. When I handed him the bottle of vodka, he refused.

I noticed his eyes were up at the front. "Something tells me, he could really use a drink." I nodded, "Yeah." Noah waved me off, "You go ahead, I got Jasmine." I thanked him and walked over to Nick.

He was sitting in the driver's seat, the keys put in. Nick looked overwhelmed, he had probably tired to start up the RV. I saw his hand just there, I placed mine on top of it after sitting in the passenger's seat. Nick took notice of it and our eyes met.

I saw him smile, "Hey. How's the girl?" I shrugged, "In pain, but she'll live." Nick nodded in response, then faced the front again. I knew what was on his mind, "Don't worry, we'll get there. She'll be fine." Nick was having an emotional breakdown. Honestly, I'd have one too if I was in his position.

His last family member, and he was in charge of not only protecting her, but he was still raising her. I mean, Joy was still just 19. She hasn't lost her innocence yet. I lost mine when I shot Lee. After that, I started to drink and smoke. Sure, Joy drank and smoked too, but I know she had drank before he apocalypse. Nick told me so today!

I lifted up the bottle of vodka and handed it to Nick. He looked at it, and nearly opened his mouth. I stopped him, "Before you ask me where I got it, its Noah's. We used it to clean Jasmine's wound. AND before you deny it, you deserve a drink more than anyone else at this moment.

Nick smiled and took the drink. Without hesitation, he opened it and took a large gulp. I laughed when he coughed a bit, then he handed the bottle to me.

"Have a drink with me." Times like these, I would protest. But the look on his face said _If you don't drink, it won't end well. _I sighed and expected the vodka. I took a nice big drink. This was gonna be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay, I just woke up, at like 11 am where I live. I'm gonna try and upload In The Moment after this chapter. Then I may start The Adventure Of Joy And Faith. Depends. Then, I'll try to work on It All Went Wrong with emilyrose727.**

**Speaking of emilyrose727, I want to quickly thank you for helping me write the scene everyone is about to read! And I'd like to credit you for this scene in general. When she wrote it, I wanted to write one myself. So the first part of this chapter I shall give her full credit!**

**Now, let's get into reviews!**

**Emilyrose727: Wow, a lot of you this authors note! Haha! Thanks for your lovely review! You can't wait, well then don't wait! I'm here to satisfy! Yes, Nick and Clem are SUPER cute! Would anybody read this if they didn't think so too! You're the reason I'm writing this! If it wasn't for you, I'd never have written this story! So thank you, thank you so very much!  
><strong>

**RavenHunter155: Shut up! (Blushes) You already say to many nice things about me! You deserve them as well, you're one of a kind! I totally love you and your stories! I'm gonna spoil now, the person who shot Jasmine was just a bandit, he makes no other appearance in the story. Your review made me laugh a lot. I love making this stuff awkward. And I added my own feelings about relationships, the way people act when two people like each other makes me mental! Even though I'm not looking for a relationship anytime soon. So yeah! **

**Addibobaddi: You always make me smile with your long reviews! I just love you so much! I'm glad to see you've taken upon looking over Noah and Jasmine's relationship. (Probably because Noah is your OC) I'll have two more OC's join the story in the future! So yeah! Yeah, Jasmine got shot, but doctor Clemmy saved the day!**

**Also, authors note at the bottom. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

**READ AND ENJOY SLAVES!**

* * *

><p><strong>NICKS POV (I'm not gonna normally do this. It's just for the sake of the plot. Clem shall tell most of the story.)<strong>

Clem took another sip of the vodka. She had drunken about a quarter and she was already drunk. I had a bit, so I was a little bit tipsy, but I don't think it's that big a deal. I was mostly sober, better than being higher that the trees. When Clementine took another gulp, she tilted her head back. The bottle covered her face, so almost all I saw was her hat.

_We all sat around the fire. My mom was napping in our RV, with a little stomach bug. Uncle Pete would constantly check on her, leaving Luke, Joy and I alone with all the beer. Luke was about half drunk already, probably excited he was so close to being allowed to drink legally. I saw Joy tilt her head back and take another sip of her beer. The bottle covered her face, almost only showing the hat she wore. _

_It made me sad, to see my thirteen year old baby sister drunk like that! I mean, I was letting her for some reason. Joy was small, so a little alcohol went a long way with her. She played away on her guitar while I drunkened myself. Luke, Joy, and I began to sing, and boy were we bad. _

_It was a happy moment, for the other two. I was sitting there, watching my best friend and thirteen year old sister emotionally kill themselves. And I was allowing it to happen._

Something raged inside me. Clementine's hat looked to much like Joy's, I couldn't bare to watch it. I instantly snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for today," I said when she pouted her lip. She crossed her arms stubbornly, "Fine." Then I heard her mutter, "A**wipe." Something about that made me smile, whenever I called Joy J.D, she'd call me a**wipe. Stop! I need to stop thinking about Joy!

I decided to strike a conversation with Clementine, talking always makes me dead a** exhausted. I relaxed in my chair, making sure Clementine didn't try to steal back the alcohol. "You wanna know something funny?"

Clementine eagerly nodded, causing me to chuckle. I started my story, "It was about, I don't know, seven or eight years ago. Joy had tried out for the competitive cheer squad. And Joy has some commitment issues, so she didn't stay for more than two years. Anyway, cheer had made Joy stronger and more aggressive, and if you add puberty to the equation…" Clementine and I both shuddered at the same time.

"Yeah, Joy was pretty vicious, except Luke didn't know about her and the cheerleading stuff. So this one day, when we went roof jumping, we all got tired and stopped at Starbucks. While we were…snacking I guess…Luke had mentioned he wanted to go into boxing in college. He seemed so matter-of-fact about it, and Joy picked up on that. Long story short, they got into some stupid argument about muscle and stuff."

Clementine giggled, "That's dumb." I nodded, smiling, "Tell me about it." I continued, "Since Luke didn't know about Joy's sudden increase in strength or aggression, he got all smarta** like and challenged her to an arm wrestle, weird I know. And that if he won, Joy had to drink a whole bottle of moonshine whiskey." Clementine bit her lip, "So she did?" I held my hand up, "You'll see. So, the library was next door, so Joy got this brilliant idea. She had said." I then tried at make my voice higher so I'd sound like Joy.

" 'Let's say, high pathetically, I win. You'll have to read the first Twilight novel. And I've read it, so I'll quiz you when you finish'." I remembered those words so vividly. Clementine's mouth dropped open with amusement. I continued, "So they arm wrestled, with one arm behind the back, so there was no cheating. And to Luke's surprise, Joy ended up winning." Clementine burst into a weird laughter, probably because she was drunk. She probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

I sighed, "So Luke ended up reading Twilight, I was kinda hoping he'd get into the series just so I could make fun of him, but he didn't. He hated the book. As for Joy, she was in the ultimate rebellious state. So even though she won the arm wrestle, she drank a whole bottle of moonshine whiskey anyway. That's when she first got into drinking." That last part upset me, but I couldn't take it back now, I'll have to live with it.

Clementine giggled for what seemed to be forever. I smiled, thinking about what she had said to me earlier.

_I don't get why this kinda stuff is so complicated! I like you. You like me. That's all! What's the problem?_

She had kissed me twice today. Well once, the first time, we kinda made out. With strangers watching us. I realized, maybe I should be keeping an eye on those two. I glanced behind me, seeing Noah with Jasmine's head on his lap. I saw him move one of her light brown locks away from her face. They were talking, quietly. It was a sweet sight, I normally would never admit that, but it was.

Clem saw I was staring at them, and looked back too. "They look like a cute couple," Clem giggled, a little louder than she had to. Luckily, Noah and Jasmine weren't paying attention to us. I huffed, "They're probably not a couple, Clem. Just good friends." She was dreamily staring at the two, "Do you think they love each other?"

That made me jump a little, either of amusement or shock. I regained myself when Clem turned back to look at me. "Not in the way you're probably thinking, no. I doubt it." She sighed and curled up in her seat, "You can't live without loving someone. This one lady, Lilly, had lost her daddy. He was murdered right in front of her, by Kenny actually!"

Kenny?! He seemed more like just a bit of an a**hole, but not a murderer! Hell, his girlfriend was sweeter than candy! Why would he murder someone's dad right in front of her?! I decided not to ask questions. Clementine continued, "So a week later, we were going…somewhere…and other girl, Carley, said something that pissed Lilly off so much, Lilly straight up shot Carley in the face!"

"Damn," I mumbled.

"Then there was Kenny. His son got bit and his wife killed herself right in front of him! Kenny became like…a crazy psychopath after that, and tried to murder this kid, Ben." Wow, how many people did Kenny kill or attempt to kill before? At least I knew to be cautious around Kenny, and to keep Luke and Joy as far from him as possible. Clem grinned and sighed, "Thank God he's got Sarita now, he's much calmer nowadays."

That's a hopeful sign.

Clem slouched, "And then there was Christa." Christa, yeah she mentioned her when we met. "Her boyfriend, Omid, was shot by the b**ch, and Christa killed her back." Killed her back? That almost made me smile. "Christa was pregnant at the time, and miscarried. And she'd always blame me for it. I think she took it better than Kenny and Lilly, the only person she murdered was the girl who killed Omid."

Clementine's past made me more upset. She tried, and failed, to put on a moral expression, "When you lose practically everyone you love, you'll up and go crazy. Noah and Jasmine seem like decent people, and it's just them. So they have someone to love, which is most likely each other." We didn't know if it was just Noah and Jasmine. And we didn't know if they actually were good people with good intentions. We'll find out soon enough.

I nudged Clem, "You should get some sleep." Clem frowned, "Did you not hear anything I just said?" "Goodnight," I called back, facing away from her.

Clementine made a 'huff' sound, then curled up away from me. She muttered, "A**hole's like you, never know what you love until it's gone."

That got to me, and it hurt. I knew what I had and I treasure it! I don't know what I'd do if I lost Joy or Luke. I loved them both, they were what kept me on my feet each day. But they weren't here right now, and they were in serious trouble. If anything happens to them…

I turned over to face Clementine, though she wasn't facing me. I thought to myself _I may have another thing to love. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, this is only because it's necessary. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!**

**I first want to disclaim. I should've done this at the beginning of the story, but I forgot. So I'm doing it now. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD! **

**Next. Some people are afraid to be dismissed when they do this. And I feel the need to address it. ALL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM AND/OR SUGGESTIONS ARE ADVISED! If you have ANY suggestions or constructive criticism, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I want to improve my writing and if you like my stories, then you'd want to see better too! So please leave anything to help me grow as a writer if you have anything! I want to see some constructive criticism, otherwise, I'll never get better!**

**Last thing! Please take a minute and check out my profile by clicking on my username. At the top, I'm starting a vote for what happens after In The Moment is complete! Please vote for me, I can't decide on my own!**

**So thank you all once again for reading my stories! I truly appreciate it! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all so very much! Remember to leave any criticism (but don't be rude) and vote! Take Luck! Lol**


End file.
